Born in Darkness
by serpent of the end
Summary: Dark Naruto fic. To all those who enjoy a a somewhat dark tale, just ignore the grammatical errors.
1. Chapter 1

-1With this little paragraph I disclaim any ownership over the names or the base of the story or any part of the naruto world so their Im a free man bitches . Their may also be some quotes from random stories,games, and tv shows. DON'T OWN THEM EITHER. This can also be viewed as a disclaimer for my story I don't know about my story telling abilities especially this being my first story. I also I have no idea how this story will go it will probably be gory and may even have some romance but don't count on it. Other than that enjoy and review or not. This is a dark naruto fic

THE ABYSS

Chapter One

Black that's all there is the black. A name. I have never had one. A home. The darkness is all I have ever had. A friend….I have the voice. Yes the voice has taught me, shielded me from the pain, brought me back from the precipice of madness. Kyuubi yes that's what it called itself. But…it doesn't help me out of the kindness of its heart no. It helps me because of the seal. That's all that I can remember besides the pain. This pain and darkness has been the only thing besides the voice I have ever known. In a way I covet them for they let me know I exist. I am ALIVE. The voice said I should not be but it refused to die in such a way without revenge on "the insects cowering beneath the scattered leaves". These insects are the ones that cursed us. The…_kyuubi _and I. He says that through our hate they will suffer. Hate I… don't know what it is. I know its meaning the voice has shown me many things. To think to know to exist. Kyuubi has taught me to know the pathetic spells of the insects. He says their the instruments to our revenge. _**To end the dark.**_

The dark? To end it? The voice takes its time answering, _**The time to ascend from this hypocritical hell has come at last."**_ I remain in the dark listening to the continued grumbles of its booming voice to make sure that it was truly speaking. So many times have I wanted to hear a voice any voice say those words. Many times I imagine the voices attach them to faces the kyuubi showed me in his lessons. Always they would fade for the memories weren't ever mine for mine are all black. As remain there if it was a there. I feel this thing well inside of me an intense a fiery HATE. Why have I suffered through this black when others have faces others have happiness others lived with anything. Why should I live in the dark when others live in light? Why should I live in pain when of others feel…the pain its been a long time since I actually felt it. Its always there but its been longs since it could hurt me. But if I can escape the smothering embrace of this darkness and pain then I ll be damned if I wont. A chuckle is heard echoing throughout the abyss (Creepy woooo) Such a silly expression for me to say I have always been damned.

The hate is quickly building once again in within me ready to explode if it isn't released soon. KYUUBI HELP ME PREPARE ARE RELEASE. .I bellowed this at the voice I can even feel its presence now.

The rumbles throughout the dark, _**VERY WELL YOU KNOW THE SIGN WELL ENOUGH, **_he chuckles out, **YOU WILL PROVIDE THE INCANTATIONS AND I WILL PROVIDE THE POWER FOR OUR RELEASE. BUT BE FOREWARNED ONCE FREE WE WILL NOT BE OF THE SAME WORLDS. I WILL RETURN TO THE SPIRIT WORLD UNTILL MY POWER RECOVERS AND YOU WILL RETURN TO YOURS. YOUR PHYSICAL BEING MAY BE WARPED BY YOUR SPIRITS SUFFERINGS YOU ARE NO LONGER COMPLETELY HUMAN. AND WE WILL NO LONGER BE BOUND.** These words wash over me without a second though t we were merely bond by pain and hate I have no regrets to leaving this hell. I prepare my voice once more in the dark. Let us sever that which binds us together", I can feel the voices approval, Lets begin.

I begin the handsigns the voice taght me. Kyuubi has already began to feed me his evil chakra. As his bloodlusting crimson enrgy beings to combine with my black energies I can feel all the hate and want and every emotion the fox has given me run through me like liquid fire and as I prepare the last handsign and the kyuubi prepares the last of his chakra. I can feel the every thing tearing apart. The tremendous power tears through the darkness and me like white hot fire each second is an eternity waiting for it all to end.

----------------

I can feel a…warmth. I can no longer feel the pain or kyuubi or anything but this new warmth. But the darkness is still here but I can feel. As I try to speak a need erupts in me and I take my first ragged breaths. I can hear so many things its so wonderful.

You don't look so good buddy, came from a new voice in the dark.

To be continued. I promise it will be less boring. And easier to understand as the story developes. And Naruto will definitely be dark in this fic. And their will ooc ness and some serios twist in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**CHPATER 2**

Rebirth

Breathe? Is that mine? Am I really breathing? I couldn't understand how I could be breathing that means I have a body? I escaped after all. I lost consciousness shortly after my arrival. I know that now. But if I escaped Why am I Still in the dark? Why can I cannot see the colors of this world as the kyuubi had told me I would? Was he lying? After a few minutes contemplation I decided it was to much just right now. I t was all to much. This living thing, the numbness, the darkness seemed different.

As I stirred I felt my resisting my will wanting to remain in that calm comfortable spot. I sat up realizing that my body hadn't been used properly in such a long time. I was always with the voice inside my mind. It was also black in there. As I sit there wondering if it was real I hear the soft thuds coming towards me. The squeak of sort grinding and then a snap. I sit their quietly listenin for more…more to prove I really existed.

So your finally Awake, Huh," said a deep gruff voice.

I just listen for more. The voice just sounded so nice.

I see you're the talkative type," he laughed softly.

I turn in the voices direction hearing a much softer thumping from his direction and realize it must be talking to me.

I ask it hopefully," Am I alive?

The new voice takes a moment and answered very softly," Yes.

I'm alive!," I say to myself the voice answer again but I could not hear for I had already began to laugh and laugh and laugh until every breathe in my body came in ragged intakes. I felt a shift in the air and before I knew I was covered in an endless warmth. With each second my laughter abated and my sobs took their place as I held tighter to this unfamiliar warmth. All of my being shook with the feeling of finally being liberated from abyss to be reborn into a world that cast me away. A world that will feel my fury. As the warmth begins to move backward and forward I feel my consciousness slip from my grasp and the heaviness of the warmth overtake me. I manage one last sentence before the emptiness take me. "Who are You?" The voice responds with "Kyoske".

_Kyoske's point of view._

As I lay the small figure down I take in the full extent of his mangled features. His (for the figure was most definitely a boy) skin was a mixture of scarred white tissue and ashen gray and black hues. He seemed to be young to young to endure this. For he was not born with these slights there are obvious signs of torture on his features. Some sick bastards did this to a child," he thought disgusted with people in general. The boys frame seemed as with he was starved and burned for many years. His face seemed like that of a mask to symbolize true pain. The boy had most of his ears cut off but enough still to hear. The skin on his face seemed dired completely and drawn back like a mummies. His mouth was partially sewn up but he had cut the strings to allow him to breathe. His eyes seemed to have been completely torn out the lids were also sewn shut he didn't have the heart to them loose and look in to those hollow pits. He was having enough trouble with just looking at the child and stopping himself from killing something. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to the help the child when Zabuza came with him from the forest. I'm determined to make this childs life as easy as I can possibly can," he said to himself.

After many hours of watching the child sleep he decided to prepare for the childs stay in the village. As he got up The boy stirred and sat up he remained frozen unknowing of what to do.

Are you leaving?," came the rasping voice.

I was about to consult my village about your arrival,'' I said sullenly. I hated talking to the counsel members now a days.

The boy turned his head on me and asked," Village?

Yes, your in the village hidden in the mist," I say softly.

He merely sat with his head down. So I decide to take the initiative.

What's your name? I ask as kindly as I can manage.

He turned to me slowly and said," I have none."

I could tell he was lying but I didn't want to press him but I was short on time.

I asked again,'' What is your name."

He says with slow consideration," Naraku." ( it will be explained later why I am using this instead of naruto.)

I study him for A moment he seemed to be telling the truth…but his sense of reality must to askew for his name to be considered anything to him. So I accept It.

Naraku," I say slowly, "are you hungry?.''

He nods with time. So I leave to make him a trey of something. I make it large enough so he can get his fill. As I return I watch as he is following the movements of an ant with his finger. "His senses are pretty advanced" I comment to myself.

Tell me how you like it but don't be to brutal, " I say jokingly. He picks at the food with his hands before I even set it down. He brings some to his nose and slowly puts it in his mouth. At that moment I saw that His torment had also cut out his tongue. His speech seemed fine though. Then I realize the small chakra waves I sensed earlier was the boy manipulating the vibrations in his throat with chakra. Which is extraordinary control for one his age.

How did this happen to you?," I ask bluntly.

He says the most heart rending thing I have heard, "I was born into it."

I sit staring at the ground gauging his feelings and realize that he was telling the truth.

So I ask no more on the subject. You have nothing don't you, I ask in my usual tact.

He nods. So do I. Then you will live hear with this old man. And learn the ways of the shinobi. You will be reborn.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A New Name

_Naraku's point of view_

As I sit upon the bed I cannot help but think of the old man. He's so kind to me and yet he knows nothing about me. Me. I still cannot quite understand what I am yet. The Kyuubi said I was no longer human. Does that mean I was human once? One of the insects that imprisoned us? I cannot think of this now; its just to much. Kyoske he seems so kind allowing me to become┘shinobi? Whatever that is. He talked to me for so long he said I can live with him. I can live. I will live with my new name. The voice had told me the name the the one who damned me gave me. ⌠Naruto what a strange name. I just changed it enough for my liking. It is the only thing that I have.

The old man went to his village prepare things for my living with him. I wonder why he wants to help me? Oh well as long as he is I wont question it. He said he'll get me some clothes and tools for a shinobi to be. Such a funny sounding word. I like it though. He said he must speak to the counsel and then we will begin my training. I wonder if it's the same as the Kyuubi's.

Kyoske's point of view

I grit my teeth as I listen to the counsel chatter on about how to deal with the boy. They have always been arrogant assholes, even in my day. The MizuKage however simply sits behind his desk in a posture of one who is deep in thought. I keep my attention strictly on him. The head counsel member cuts through the silence with, ⌠Why are you so intent on teaching this boy? The rest of the counsel silences their prattle with his interruption. ⌠It seems to those of us in this counsel that you merely wish to replace lost chances, One particularly nasty member stated. I ground my teeth at his jab. I believe the boy has talent, I state with a demanding voice. A female counsel member laughed and said," Talent, from your description we might seem more merciful just putting him down. I will keep my observations to myself for I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you, I said in a dangerous hiss. ⌠Your last attempts seem to prove otherwise. She retorted. ⌠Enough, said lord mizukage ⌠you may do what you wish with the boy but it sounds like a wasted effort. I bow my head in thanks to his move. ⌠You however will not teach him any of the secret jutsu of this village nor will he be allowed to become a mist shinobi, He said with a stern voice. ⌠ He's to much of a liability.

⌠I guess that could have gone worse, I say aloud on the road home. I suppose the stipulation was to be expected. The Mizukage has been dealing with the possibilities of a civil war breaking out in mist. The only reason helped was that he needs as many allies as he can get. He brought most of it on himself. He's been paranoid of the seven swordsmen ever since Kisame's betrayal. Not to mention the rising animosity toward any who hold bloodline traits. This countrie is balancing on the edge of sword and if anyone slips up it will lose its manhood. I begin to giggle at my own little joke. Scaring all whom pass by. Even having people point and laugh at my insane behavior. No respect for their elder's , I say grumpily. I used to be quite the ninja. I was the former head of the assassination squad of the mist, former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist, and once prospect to become the next Mizukage. I cant believe how long ago that was, I sigh.

As I reach the house I notice the boy standing in the garden; still unclothed. I hope he can dress himself, I say aloud. I can, came the soft reply. The boy was right in front of me. Must of heard me coming; he does have potential. Shall we get you dressed then, I state in a teasing matter. But seriously he must be cold. As we near the bedroom Naraku takes the clothes I offer him and I tell him what each one was. Within ten minutes he had on a full attire. I gave him a normal fighting under attire tight fitting black ninja armor. Over that he wore a a Blue and black loose fitting kimono that went down to below his knees and gave him nearly half a foot covering his hands. He also wore a ninja hood with the face cover cut out. Finally he wore a white mask with no eye slits to cover his face. He seemed satisfied with the attire.

⌠Shall we begin, he asked in an monotone voice.

⌠Lets, I reply with a grin.

to be continued...

The whole outfit thing is supposed to look like a mix of haku's and dosu' attires. I will explain in more detail about how this story will go in later chapters. If anyone has idea's for pairings or just stuff they think would tie in well just message me real quick. Im not opposed to any type of pairing but please be original. Oh and if you dont like my story thats nice all you have to do is click the back button or send some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism for me to better it. Thank you for reading thus far and I promise it will get better later on. So Yeah. I promise longer chapters soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Choices

_Naraku's point of view_

Now that my first training session is over Im gonna go to the room Kyoske gave to me. I spare no comments to Kyoske and he offers none to me. I prefer it this way. ⌠My training was far harder on me than I expected, I said to no one in particular. It was true while I had excelled in most of his physical exercises, but I fell short of my expectations when it came to Ninjutsu and genjutsu. It seemed my chakra system was damaged to badly to use such jutsu often. We've already begun training on my tracking and swordsmenship. ⌠These are the only gifts I have to give you, Kyoske had said. I have limits to my body that others do not so I must work harder than them for my body to develope properly. My Body┘I think with all the venom I have for the broken tool. They have crippled me in the dark, they even took measures to make sure I never leave it. My hand unconsciously sweeps over where my eyes once were. Eyes I had before my descent through the abyss. A sudden flash of determination and pride runs through me like a fire through the leaves. The abyss should have left me as nothing but I am. The descent destroyed me and yet I live. These insects will feel my full anger once I am fully revived. For that is the dream I have decided for myself return what is properly mine and then I will┘ A sick smile twists over Naraku's already twisted face.

⌠Why I am not already healing though, I say deep in thought. The Kyuubi had said I had inherited his abilities to heal almost any wound. As long as it is attached it will heal, the Kyuubi roared. The Kyuubi's memories came rushing back to him then. It was almost like reliving that eternity all over again he saw the flashes of the Kyuubi's memories from the incredible destruction it used to ensue to the thousands of men it destroyed what it was, what it had done, who it hated.The reason he was damned, his father, the old man, he may have been to young but the kyuubi saw it all. The seal it must still be active. The kyuubi may be gone but since I have Evil chakra's of my own now. The jutsu today the reason I tired so quickly was that I was relying almost completely on my human chakra's. If I were able to access the same energies as I could in the abyss. I could even be on par with mid ranked jonin and if I achieve my demonn form I could be on par with the sannin. But how do I know all this? I say as The blinding pain hits my head. Why am I thinking in this way? What is a jonin? Who are the Sannin? What is happening? The other voices, hands clawing at him, he was not the first to be sent into the abyss? The fragments of their souls had given some of their knowledge? "The energy I used to stay alive was what was left of their spirits," Naraku said quietly to himself. He sat there thinking about this new found knowledge and felt no regrets. I did what I had to; to survive. They are part of me now so they to were released. They should be grateful. Thinking back on it made him smile. "I released them" Drawing the mindset I used to take their spiritual energies gave me a feeling of hunger, pull, and desire. "I still have the ability to drain the energies from others spirits, I say chuckling to myself "My first jutsu". Good thing the old man gave me these beads that store chakra. I will use them to break the weakened seal and finally leave the darkness...and whater happens after that...is for fate to decide.

I will regain my lost time...

To be continued.

Okay sorry about the whole naruto suddenly sprouts the knowledge thing but I didnt really want to write another 3 or four extra chapters just to set up the damn story line to get to the gory parts. Im also sorry to anyone whose annoyed that Im using Naaku instead of Naruto but I believe me its just part of the story that naruto have a different name so just hang in their. I promise I'll make the next chapters longer than this but I just got tired tonight and didnt feel like writing more. Once again whatever pairings, ideas, or plot twist you think would be awesome for this story would be great. Im open to any opinions you guys have but please no hate mail it would be just a waste of time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Next Path

**Time skip 3 years.**

_Narrator's_ _Point of View_

"I hate these warm days," Naraku says to himself. "For three long years I've been in this village and trained under the old man and I am still no closer to my goals." I smirk at my own thoughts "I must return to my homeland I must return to…Konoha." Naraku thinks back at the past few years. "The old man has taught me many jutsu he even helped me create my own. I have mastered the Silent killing style along with various other sword wielding techniques. My speed matches that of the fastest Jonin and I have even begun to heal slightly. Though not much else has changed." The country of Kirigakure has been like that of an overturned beehive since the Zabuza's attempted assination. "I had always got along with Zabuza for we shared a similar taste in fun. To crush the lives of men." "The old man has been sulking since I asked to become a ninja of the village hidden in the leafs. H e only accepted because I couldn't become a mist nin and we currently have a treaty with the leaf village. It almost hurt me to leave him. But I had to"

"So here I am on the road to Konoha. I cant believe I am returning to the birthplace of my damnation. But ever since I heard that the fourth has been returned to the world of the living. I believe that the Sanin known as Orichimaru had used a revival jutsu and took his place in death." Apparently the leaf village was in a dire state during the Rock/Cloud Invasions. Currently the villages are in a lull. Since his revival the other two Sanin have returned to konoha and the village is stronger than ever; hopefully it will give me more chances than the mist did to allow me to become whole.

Suddenly the air gets thicker and all sound stop for a second. "It seems that I am being followed," Naraku states loudly for all his pursuers to hear. So four men and a women jump out of the bushes. Naraku smiles to himself "So few, this will be no fun." The man directly ahead of Naraku huffed out in apparent arrogance at naraku probably thinking it will be an easy kill because of his lack of a ninja headband. "They sure smell foul," Naraku muses to himself. "This should be easy if their chakra levels are what I should judge them by" The Man furthest from Naraku states in a smooth voice, "Lets get this over with before ninja come by we're to close to the village to take chances." The others agree and draw their weapons. Naraku just stands their in a completely relaxed stance with only three weapons and a set of black beads with read kanji's on them. You had to feel sorry for the men.

The obvious leader rushes forward striking down with the intention to split Naraku in half. Naraku sidesteps the the clumsy attack with amusement at the mans efforts. The man quickly begins to reign down a heavy score of powerful attacks in quick succession. Naraku finally growing bored with the mans efforts draws his two daggers twice as long as any Kunai and just as powerful as zabuza's broadsword. In a flash of steel the man was on the ground clutching the bleeding lump formely know as his arm. The other thugs enraged by their leaders injuries run blindly forward when the figure before them was gone in a blink of the eye. Each bandit looking desperately towards the forest; adrenaline forcing them to ignore their leaders cries of pain. As the sweat pours down their face they unconsciously start to bring themselves together in a tight with their backs facing only one another. Then a silence falls and the men were lying in scattered pieces their torso's had been severed from their hips on down. With only Naraku standing holding a black and blue Katana. He slowly begins to approach the Still writhing leader hands already going through a steady set of seals. When the bandit looks up he sees the same being as before with a hand glowing in a black energy and the black beads from before had seemingly come alive in an almost snake like dance around the glowing appendage. As Naraku reaches toward him the man begins to scream in utter terror as the hand reaches his chest the man nearly fainted as he watched it phase through his chest. As the hand gropes around in his chest the man could not find the strength to look away. He was drawn to the dark energy in both terror and grim fascination at its proceedings when the horrible pain hits his heart he could not find the strength to scream as his body had been completely taken out of his control. All the comfort Naraku offered the man as his life energies passed from his body into the chakra beads was the evil laughter coming from his mouth. Which then formed the words for the dying man, "shh…take peace in the knowledge that you will help in making me complete. Soon the mans eyes turned into hollow holes (not that Narato notices anyone) and his heart stops beating in Naraku's hands. As Naraku pulls away he doesn't even spare a glance at the dismembered bodies before him as he continues down the path. He steps through the gore without even a drop on himself. He continues his path without even making a sound only using enough energy to keep moving forward. Until on the horizon he can hear the sounds of a bustling city and the cool wind passing through an seemingly endless forest.

"So I'm home" Naraku smiles despite himself.

To be continued

Okay here we are again me apologizing for my impatient writing so lets begin, huh. Okay first off sorry for the whole story if say the wrong things for the wrong places or people I don't really know what mistakes I made But sometime soon I will be going back through. Im also sorry for the lack of buildup for Naruto's childhood. I was going to do more but what I had in mind would of added three really long chapters before we got to any good stuff so I let my impatience get the better of me. Once again sorry for Naruto's name change but its what I had in mind. Naruto's ten right now just to let you know he spent seven years in hell and then spent the rest of the time between now and then in mist. That's all for my apologies for now I hope this was a long enough chapter Ill try longer next time and if you happen to want to make my day better Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Home

A cool wind passes as a lone figure descends towards the city of Konhagakure. The diminutive figure looked like a ghost as he descended toward the village; the moon lighting the path before him. When he reached the gates three hidden guards came from their various hiding spaces. They had surrounded Naraku he did not seem in the least surprised which only added to their paranoia. After several seconds of silent observation the guard closest to Naraku asked, "What business do you have in Konoha, stranger." For nearly a minute the question hung in the air the guards readied their themselves for a fight. Naraku simply held papers out to the closest guard. He studied the papers and quickly gave them to the guard closest to the gate and ordered him off. They stood in their in silence until a second group of ninja came to collect the newcomer. As they landed one immediately told Naraku to follow. Like shadows near a flame they flickered in and out of the sight. Once they reached the biggest building in the village They began walking slowly inside, it seemed to be the only building at this time to have so many people awake. Naraku was told to wait as they reached the third floor room. After a minutes wait he was allowed to come inside. He was greeted with the voice he's dreamed of silencing since hearing of his return.

"Good evening Naraku I'm the Hokage of this village," Said the Hokage with his good natured grin. Naraku remained silent in the midst of his tormentors. "Return to your duties," he ordered the escorts. With barely an audible swish they were gone. But even then the Hokage and Naraku were not alone they were still others. 'Each of these people have such tremendous chakra levels; I must remain on my guard in this village,' Naraku thought. After a few seconds of respective silence a warm old voice cut through the calm, "So young man as I understand you were taught by Kyoske. He and I are friends from wars gone by he says in these letters you have a lot of potential as an assassin nin which we is a high praise coming from him and something are village is in dire need of." Naraku turned in the direction of the voice and asked, "You're the third Hokage aren't you?" The third smiled to himself and answered simply with, "Yes, I was."

The room was once again filled with silence until a loud feminine voice cut through. "Cant we get this thing over with I'm tired of waiting for you two. We were supposed to meet with Jaraiya and Shizune an Hour ago." She finished her ranting with the destruction of a desk. The current Hokage chuckled and said "Just a second Tsunade we have to make sure our new inhabitant will be comfortable." Tsunade simply huffed and yelled, "That's what you said an hour ago." Naraku turned towards the Hokage and asked in his chilling tones, "Are all the shinobi of this village this childish or is it only the older ones." For almost a minute their was a sound in the room as Tsunade processed the insult. "Who the hell are you calling old, you little shit." She was practically being restrained by both Kage. She brushed them off and lifted Naraku off the ground by his beads. "Do I look old you mouthy little shit?" Naraku chuckled which echoed unnaturally around the room. "I suppose beauty is in the eyes of the beholder." he said in his deathly quiet voice. Tsunade having had enough of some kids insults was about to punt his sorry little ass back to Kiri when the fourth intervened, "Tsunade pu the boy down he's a citizen now and I have to insure his safety from now on." he said sternly. This was enough for Tsunade to put Naraku down but she wasn't going to be gentle about it. As naraku bounced on the floor Tsunade walked over to a chair to vent. The third wainting for used to such moments cut through and said, "Well shall we get this business over with?" The fourth nodded in agreement and continued reading Naraku's file. He kept reading the papers until he looked up and asked naraku, "It says here that your listed as permanently injured but it doesn't specify as to the nature of your condtion; care to elborate?" Naraku took a moment to compose himself and simply said, "No". The Hokage replied sternly with, "If we do no the nature of your condition then I'm afraid that I cant in good conscience allow you to become a leaf shinobi." Naraku stood there for several minutes with his head hung low with three of the most powerful shin obi in the world waiting. He eventually said, "I am scarred all over my body". The Hokage asked, "Anything else?" Naraku said, "No"

The Hokage took several seconds and asked, "Tsunade?" The women came out from her corner and walked over in front of Naraku held out her hands and said, "take the yellow card from my hand." after a few seconds with no reaction she said, "You cant see them can you?" She waited for a response when none came she took Naraku's hand and placed a card in it then she said, "You know how to channel chakra right" A stiff nod and then she continued, "I want you to channel your chakra through this card for one minute" As they sat their Naraku simply crumbled the card and said quietly, "I cant". Tsunade took a moment and said, "that's because your chakra system had been damaged, Has it not?" Again no reply. The fourth sat for a moment and said gravely, "these are extensive injuries you do know that by becoming a shinobi the training alone could be fatal?" Naraku nodded in response. The fourth asked, "Are you willing to take that risk?" Naraku once again nodded. Then you will start in the academy tomorrow, according to your sensei you could easily be a genin today but we had academy exams last week so you will have to wait a year, don't worry about money though your former guardian has sent you a fair amount of money and we will supply you with an apartment for the year." Tsunade walked over to the desk and screamed, "Lord Hokage are you crazy if you allow him to become a ninja you might as well begin digging his grave it will tear him apart just using rudimentary ninjutsu his chakra system is unstable he will die." The room remained quiet for several second until the Hokage said, "It's his decision." Tsunade screamed in frustration tjen whipped around to Naraku and said, "Listen kid being a ninja isn't worth don't throw your life away just to become some cliché hero." Naraku laughed and said, "It's the only way to achieve my goals." Tsunade sighed and said, "You will die kid there are no buts you will die." Naraku began to remove his mask and after several straps he showed to the famous medical specialist the living testament to pain that was his flesh and he asked her, "What else would there be for something like me?" For the third time her life Tsunade had been rendered speechless so she simply stood up and walked back to her corner. The other occupants in the room were equally that anyone could do that to a child. Naraku slowly returned the mask to his face and asked, "Where is this apartment you spoke of?" The fourth took a second and called for an escort to show him. Naraku walked out of the silent room without comment and walked towards his new home.

He listened to the quiet breeze surrounding the slumbering neighborhoods and though, 'This breeze will carry the scent of their blood when I'm through." he smiled at the thought and continued his slow walk home.

To be continued…

Okay, I know really boring chapter but hey you cant just have the naruto get all his powers back and have all his training complete so he can terrorize the villagers in one chapter. I hope my writing is getting better for all you critics. I hope to have more action in the next chapter but hey who knows I sure don't so how about a few suggestions if you don't get the hint review. Oh and special thanks to all those who sent me messages you know who you are. I've gotten a bunch of really good ideas so far from you guys. Oh and if anyone else has a few suggestions just offer them up more often than not ill put them in. So review but not anonymously I don't accept those.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Seeing Through the dark

Night came and went with the sun having already risen hours ago. With Naraku currently getting ready for his first day. His first day in the village, his first day in the academy, his first day living with his tormentors. As naraku left his apartment buildings his hearing was assaulted with the noises of his obnoxiously loud new village. He couldn't help but imagine the day when all he could hear in this village was the sound of rotting corpses. He had a quick chuckle at the thought. He walked through the streets towards the direction of where the ninja said the academy building was. He received no greetings and kept entirely to himself; he wished it to be this way.

As Naraku came closer to the building he became aware of a great disturbance heading in his direction. As it came closer he could hear the strangled shouts of a young boy. "IM TOTALLY GOING TO BE LATE SENSEI IS GOING TO KILL ME, AND ON THE FIRST DAY TOO." The boy ran past him without comment. He went colliding through doors. Naraku followed suit albeit in more calmly manner. Naraku reached the room that a ninja directed him too. As he stepped over the threshold he waited for the sensei to acknowledge him. After a few seconds waiting a young man asked, "Are you the new student that Lord Hokage mentioned?" Naraku merely nodded. The young man continued, "Well why don't we find you a seat then?" He took a moment and then lead Naraku by shoulder to a currently empty seat. "Here why don't you sit next to Sasuke." Naraku didn't even act as if though he acknowledged his sensei's words.

Sasuke began glaring at the new arrival out of the corner of the eye for a minute and then began to ignore him like the rest. Iruka waited for the class to settle before he called attention to the newest arrival. As he was doing so he noticed that said new student was being yelled at by the classes resident harpies. He immediately scolded them for their rude behavior, "SAKURA INO QUIT YELLING AT HIM THIS INSTANT," They immediately stopped their tirade on the clearly unaffected boy. "For your information you two I sat Naraku their so you'll just have to find other seats." Sakura and Ino huffed and glared at the boy but eventually walked to two seats a row behind them. Sasuke let out a quiet a breathe of relief and Naraku remained as stoic as the Uchiha. Iruka walked in front of the class and asked Naraku, "Well since we have that out of way Naraku why don't you tell your classmates about yourself?" Naraku didn't even miss a second answering with, "No…" The class immediately began laughing at his blunt refusal and the baffled Iruka. Iruka eventually recovered and responded cooly, "well then how about I fill them in, huh?" Iruka waited for a response and when none came it only inspired the class into another set of giggles. Iruka took this in stride and gathered the classes attention, "Well then since he's a little shy I'll introduce him. This class is Naraku. He is originally from Kirigakure and has transferred hear to become a ninja of the leaf." This statement got the classes attention. Iruka decided to get a little revenge at being snubbed by asking, "Does anyone have any question for him?"

Naraku was immediately besieged with question from the completely idiotic to…no they were all completely idiotic. After ten minutes of endless questions Iruka finally called the class to attention and began to teach the (in naraku's point of view) Substandard lesson. Naraku nearly cried out in joy when the lesson ended. He waited for the rest of his classmates to leave before he left. After walking out he heard the voice of the boy from earlier. "Sensei why do I have stay after today I wasn't even late?!!" Iruka sighed exasperatedly, "Hikaru, Lord Hokage asked me personally to give you extra help with your lessons. Because quite frankly you have not done well in past years and he wants it to be different this year." This Hikaru huffed and said, "why would dad ask you to ruin my year? Besides I don't need extra lesson cause I'm already destined to become Hokage." Naraku walked past them both; anger completely consuming him. Naraku began to let what he heard rant through his mind. Naraku kept hearing the same thing, "Father…Father, father. The boy must be my age. Their wasn't two of us when I was born. Lord Hokage must of adopted. Im so glad that I am so close to his mind." After several minutes fuming Naraku realized that it changed nothing he hated the man before and he will always hate him. All this Hikaru is, is just an unexpected way to help destroy his target. I cant use him yet though; I must become A ninja first.

With a dark determination in his soul Naraku admitted to himself, "this will be a long year."

_Timeskip 1 year_

_Day of Academy Exams_

Naraku was waiting patiently for his final day of listening iruka ramble on, on the must simplistic of ninja basics. He didn't have to take the same exams as the others considering the fact that he already has a nice variety of ninjutsu and other ninja skills that the other students couldn't even imagine. As the exams came to a close every student was handed a headband except for one. Hikaru had failed the basic clone jutsu. Throughout the year Hikaru had proven himself an idiot through and through. Hikaru watched as the other students received their headbands from a corner until he was accompanied by Iruka's assistant Mizuki off to probably consul him. It mattered little to Naraku for he would be assigned his team tomorrow. Naraku began walking towards his favorite spot in shaded tree at the edge of the forest. When he reached this spot he immediately found the same branch he always sat on and listened to calming quiet. After several hours of resting he was disturbed by the sound of two men. Normally he would just ignore them but their conversation had caught his interest. The older man spoke first Naraku recognized him as Mizuki, "I already have a way of getting to the scroll tonight. Will the cloud keep to their side of the bargain?" The second man spoke he had a much larger chakra level than Mizuki stronger than most jonin Naraku had met, "Unlike you the cloud can be trusted." Mizuki seemed pressed for time as he frantically said, "Kabuto I don't care about your personal dealings but if you don't have the scrolls to your former master's curse seals than you will never lay hands on the Fourths jutsu!!" Naraku had become completely absolved in the conversation now. Not because of the betrayal though no not that. He will achieve that on his own terms. But the prospect of curse seals powerful enough for kabuto to believe that Mizuki will trade for the Fourths Sealing scroll. Naraku reveled in the possibilities, 'Mizuki may be useless but this kabuto may open all new doors for me I will have to shadow them.' Kabuto chuckled at Mizuki's empty threat, "And if you dare refuse me that scroll I will kill you." Kabuto let that hang in the air before plowing on, "Not to mention you will never obtain the power of Lord Orochimaru's curse seals; a daunting prospect no?" Mizuki stayed quiet for the longest time before replying with, "Meet me back here at dawn tomorrow make sure you have the scrolls; I need to go retrieve my end of the bargain." Kabuto bemused by Mizuki's commanding tone he replied with, "I'll go fetch mine as well then…oh and Mizuki don't keep me waiting." Mizuki didn't respond and just sped off Kabuto took this moment to send a chakra wave over the area to sense for spies. Unfortunately for Kabuto Naraku had been trained in the village of assassins he had himself hidden so well only if he chose to reveal himself would Kabuto notice.

Kabuto began heading off along the edge of the forest. Keeping to the trees leaping only through the shadows disguising his chakra and scent. But he could never lose Naraku for naraku was following him by his heart beat something that if he chose to hide he leave himself vulnerable. As kabuto went deeper in to the forest Naraku steadied his step readying for the finishing blow. Kabuto reached an open clearing and began to go through hand seals. Upon finishing an underground tunnel opened revealing an overwhelming stench of long dead bodies. Once on the steps down toward the tunnel Naraku felt an increase in kabuto's heart beat. The answer immediately hit Naraku, 'I've been discovered!!' Kabuto was already turning around rapidly ready to strike down the attacker when Naraku had struck him. It had happened so fast that kabuto hadnt even felt the blade going into his side. He immediately collapsed body going into shock. Naraku drew his beads and prepared for his special jutsu. As he began draining kabuto of his chakra he noticed that his arm was tingling. And as this happened he heard the clinking of a blade he reached for the one that he left in kabuto and felt nothing. The blade had fallen out and yet there was no wound. An idea suddenly coming to Naraku grabbed the blade once again and drew it across kabuto's stomach. He immediately ungloved his hand and put it on the wound. To his amazement he felt it sealing under his finger tips.

For several seconds it remained as thus, the crippled boy holding onto his paralyzed prey. Naraku began to laugh out loud until he removed his mask and put his mouth to kabuto's ear and whispered, "You will be a great help in making me complete." He lifted himself a little and drained kabuto of his chakra until he felt sure he had just enough to live but not enough to attack." He withdrew his hand drew his second hand blade and reached for kabuto's face without warning he began to dig carefully around kabuto's eye. As he plucked it out of the writhing nin he pulled a single bead off of his necklace. He placed it near the eye and began to release the chakra stored within. A sudden burning whipped across Naraku's face. And the darkness swam across his vision as he viewed the world for the first time. Kabuto's chakra still healing the socket. He looked at the white haired teen below him and began to laugh in insane mirth. Eventually his laughter died and he whispered, "Finally I have left the darkness and you have proven to be a most profitable find and now its time to complete my liberation." As Naraku reached for the other eye, Kabuto looked at him with his one hazel eye and said, "Im sorry to disappoint you my friend, but I've never been that cooperative." As he finished that he opened his vest revealing several burning notes. Naraku immediately ran from the spot. As it blew Kabuto from this world naraku waited for other ninja to appear at the blast. When none came within five minutes he relaxed. "It seems that the leaf are too busy with Mizuki at this time," He returned his attention to blast crater and smiled while saying, "well Kabuto I suppose an eye for an eye, huh?" Finally taking in the scenery of the forest he found the half caved in tunnel. Following the steps down closing the doors behind naraku followed into the dark ready for anything.

After an hour of walking naraku found a room filled with shelves of human animal and other parts. Walking past an operation table stinking with the scent of years of pain and death. Naraku eventually found a small scroll as he opened it he found depictions of people in complete agony. The nature of the seals was to draw upon the human vessels potential drawing from the darkness in one heart. Transforming the chakra into a sort of imitation of demonic chakra. Absolutely thrilled about these finds he grabbed the scroll and any other useful items and ran down the tunnel and after a few minutes he reached the end. He tucked the items away and turned to the tunnel. He went through a long list of hand seals and the water on the lake rippled in the likeness of a dragon which went sailing down the tunnel destroying all traces of his findings. He immediately collapsed on the ground hacking up blood. He managed to wheeze out a, "Damn shouldn't have pushed myself." closing the doors to the watered tunnels he headed home at a bullets speed.

"This will prove useful in the future." He said as he reached his doorstep.

To be continued…

Sorry once again this story had to be attacked by my impatience so I left a lot of questions to be answered. They will be but in later chapters. I just had to give him the eye thing. It was getting annoying avoiding the blind spots. Sorry to all kabuto fans but he had to die plus Naruto needs to be able to read the scrolls. Other than the rushed part whatcha think? Review Please. Oh and thanks to all who have reviewed so far you made my day. Oh and to the person who guessed the jeepers creepers thing I have to write a different way to recover now. But good guess.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Teams

As the sun rises it signifies the beginning of Naraku's career as a ninja, the continuation of his ambitions, and end of his darkness. All he needs now is to complete his withered body. Which as he can see from the water is going to be a lot of work.

Naraku quickly dressed and began his final walk to the academy. Along the road he took of the happy and overly friendly villagers. Seething at there mere existence. Every smiling face and small wave sent jolts of the purest loathing up his spine. As he suppressed his deepening hatred he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Dad why don't you just hand over the title of Hokage now? Cause now that I am a ninja it's only a matter of time." Assailed the Voice of none other than Hikaru. Then the voice of the Fourth hokage hit his ears, "Well Well I guess I'll keep my seat warm for you while you sail through the ninja ranks. But I believe you have a few more tests before you become a ninja." Naraku forged onward not being able to stand their voices. As he was just about to round the corner he heard the last thing he wanted to, " HEY YOU…UH NARAKU WAIT UP!!" He tried to ignore it and continued walking. But then an orange blur flooded his vision. As Hikaru caught his breathe Naraku took in his appearance. Hikaru had dark brown hair, blue eyes and was just a little taller than Naraku. "Hey man looks like you passed too; it's real cool how you wear it as a belt." Hikaru finished that sentence with a goofy grin and thumbs up. When Naraku failed to respond hikaru forged on unfazed, "So want to head to the academy together?" Naraku brushed past him and continued walking so Hikaru followed and said whatever came to mind. Which aggravated Naraku to no end. Once they were in the academy for the last time Hikaru saw sakura and immediately ran off to talk to her.

Iruka was standing up front covered in bandages and surrounded by many other ninja. Tsunade herself was there. Taking his usual seat next to the Uchiha as usual who has taken a few attempts at starting a rivalry (Naraku wouldn't bother trying to amuse the spoiled brat.) When Naraku didn't respond Hikaru took up the slack and they have been butting heads all year. As the Sensei finished their conversations the class fell silent and Iruka gave a short speech and immediately began sorting teams. After six weak team combinations iruka finally said what Naraku was waiting to hear, "Team seven consists of Naraku, Hikaru Kazama, and Sasuke Uchiha" As Iruka finished this there were immediate reactions girls were indignant that they weren't on Sasuke's team, relief that they weren't on the creepy Naraku's team, and the bewilderment of Hikaru having passed. Iruka plowed on through the students yammering. Ignoring the rest of the team matching Naraku looked around at his team mates and saw them having a staring match and immediately turned around in disapointment.

The only other pairing that caught Naraku's attention was that Sakura has been chosen to start training in the medical core. After all the teams were matched they immediately left with their assigned Jonin. All except of course his own, seeing as the Ninja hadn't showed up yet. After a few hours of waiting eventually a white haired man opened the door to the room; receiving a face full of chalk. Which the Jonin found to be lest than the perpetrator, namely Hikaru. After an awkward silence the jonin said, "Well my first impression is your idiots." All but Naraku's face fell, Sasuke glaring at Hikaru Hikaru glaring back and Naraku waiting for instructions. The Jonin eventually said, "Meet me on the roof" before vanishing in smoke. After a few flights of stairs the young upstarts had caught up to their new sensei. The Jonin lazily broke the silence with, "Well why don't we get to know each other. So why don't you introduce yourselves." Hikaru confused asked, "What do you want to tell each other." The Jonin exasperated responded with, "Well why not your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, interest, dreams for the future. Ok, From left to right. Go." Hikaru taking a quick look around to make sure started, "Well Ok. My Name is Hikaru Kazama. My likes include my dad, ramen, training, and Sakura-chan. My dislikes are traitors, how long you have to wait for ramen to be done, and sasuke. My hobbies include training, trying different types of ramen, and hanging out with my dad. My dream for the future is to be the next Hokage!" Kakashi nodded and then stared at Sasuke. Sasuke started his intro with, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like anything. My dislikes are far to many to list. I have no real hobbies. I don't have a dream; no its more like an ambition. Because I will make it a reality. To restore my clan and to kill a certain man." His little speech only served to freak out Hikaru, confirm the Jonins suspicions, and to bore Naraku. The jonin turned to Naraku and waited. Naraku using his whisper like voice said, "My name is…Naraku. I like few things. I hate many things. I have never considered any hobbies. My dream has long since been stolen from me." Kakashi took a moment to contemplate and the began his own introduction. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. I have hobbies. I don't wish to share my dreams." This only infuriated Hikaru. "Hey that's not fair we only learned your name!!" Kakashi merely shrugged and forged on. "Well tomorrow we will begin your final genin test. We will meet at training grounds seven at say…6:00 a.m. Oh and don't eat breakfast otherwise you'll puke." With that Kakashi left them to prepare.

As they were about to leave the building Sasuke strode forward in front of the group and said, "You two will only hold me back if were on a team so try and stay out of my way." He walked away after that leaving an uncaring Naraku and a furious Hikaru. Hikaru immediately turned to Naraku and said, "Can you believe that bastard?!" To only find that Naraku had already left leaving him talking to himself.

Scene skip Naraku' Apartment

Naraku had just gotten his mask off when he closed the door then he strode forward to take a shower. After a quick rinse Naraku was staring in the mirror marveling at his first day of sight. When he noticed the once Hazel eye staring at him had changed. It no longer contained any of its former owners features. It now was slitted yellow eye like a cats, rimmed with red. It had no whites instead black. The flesh around the socket had turned a white mock imitation of human flesh. He quickly dismissed his physical limitations to continue his preparations. He went to the items he had acquired the other night. The scroll was with a few medical instruments and diagrams. Naraku had also taken a few jars filled with…parts nothing of which needs to be disclosed. At last looking at the main scroll. Taking off the Seal on the scroll (which had already been broken) Naraku unraveled it. Looking at the jutsu listed many of which were not completed. There were a few medical jutsu, at least 2 elemental jutsu, and many forbidden jutsu. The forbidden jutsus including seals and summoning jutsu. Quickly putting the elemental jutsu to memory. Immediately looking at the seals; reading the caption under the name and drawing the seal on the floor. It took nearly two hours draw the full seal that naraku wanted. Quickly summoning the energy required and preparing himself for the worse. Naraku began the long list of seals listed on the scroll. The entire room was filled with the seal drawn in Naraku own blood, Naraku himself was covered in the Kanji's making up the seal. Taking a deep breathe Naraku Finished the last seal thinking aloud, "I hope this works."

The next few hours passed in a blur of darkness. Visions of the hokage lying broken on the ground, Hikaru staring back with lifeless eyes, the village burning all around. A wanting he has never experienced consumed him. As light began to envelope his vision he saw at the nexus of that light stood the source of his want. It was a boy with long blonde hair he was short but not overly so. The boy was staring back he was a spitting image of the hokage, and yet different. The eyes, the boys eyes held such a fierce energy that made Naraku realize that the boy was him. That boy was the culmination of all his troubles. As the light faded and the world came into view all Naraku could see was those endless blue eyes. Lying on his back staring at the ceiling waiting for the his breathe to come back and the world to stop spinning, Naraku Found that his body was felt like it was on fire. Standing up in a swirl of evil chakra all he could feel was the incredible rage of his past. As he looked down upon his body he saw the black insignia's of the seals. He also saw that his flesh was as if it was on fire. With each second he could feel more and more power he could also feel his body weakening. The more chakra the seal forced the more strain it put on his body. With every second he was closer to death. Clearing his mind of all anger and thing clearly about the situation at hand. Acting quickly Naraku went through the hand signs required to deactivate the seal.

An hour after coming out of the fog his mind was Naraku was ready to go to his first team meeting. Even as fatigued as he was it shouldn't affect his performance to much. He had been through worse for longer. Upon arriving at the meeting grounds he noticed that he was the first one at the scene. So he took up a seat in a nearby tree and waited. Resting as much as possible Naraku began to look through all the injuries he acquired through the night. With every minute Naraku grew more agitated with his sensei; Sasuke had arrived minutes after Naraku. They had been sitting there for hours. Finally fed up with waiting Naraku jumped down to leave, scaring Sasuke into a defensive stance. All Naraku said to Sasuke was, "I'm tired of waiting for those idiots if you stay to find out why they wasted our time tell them I went home." Sasuke glared back at Naraku and said, "Don't waste your time, here they come." Turning around slowly he saw Kakashi and Hikaru walking together towards the grounds. Both he and sasuke were fuming at their tardiness. Kakashi not even looking up from the little orange book he was carrying said, "Sorry I'm late guys but I got lost on the road of life." Hikaru took one look at Naraku and Ssasuke and he had on the biggest grin Naraku had ever seen. Naraku hated that smile, he could almost feel Sasuke's anger. Hikaru practically spat out a gleeful, "Hey you guys, Didn't you know about Kakashi sensei's chronic Lateness? Hey I guess sasuke doesn't know everything. Hah hahaha ah." Being an Uchiha Naraku guessed if anyone could kill with their eyes Sasuke would be the man. So if Hikaru pushed it any farther that glare Sasuke is throwing at him has a high chance of turning fatal. Kakashi interrupted with an, "Ok, Ok, How about we this test started?" Naraku and Sasuke didn't even try to hide their irritation. Kakashi continued, "This test will be sort of a final exam. But it shouldn't be that bad all it is; is a survival test. You have until noon to collect these two bells, from me." He held them up to see. Hikaru immediately said, "But with only two bells does that mean…? Kakashi responded with, " Yes only two of you can go on to be genin any who fail will be dropped from the program." Leaving these words hanging in the air kakashi set a clock in the middle of the field and simply said, "Begin!"

In a flashes of smoke and mist the would be ninja were gone from sight. "Well Well it seems they have the hang of hiding but lets see what kinda of Taijutsu they know What do you say Hikaru", Kakashi said lazily to Turning toward the remaining Hikaru. Hikaru puffed up and said, "A future Hokage would never disgrace himself by running away from a challenge. Im gonna beat you here and now." Upon finishing his rant Hikaru rushed at Kakashi Kunai raised. As he got closer kakashi pulled out his book again and slapped his attack away. Hikaru jumped straight at Kakashi again this time kakashi moved behind him while simultaneously his hand formed the tiger seal. Surprising all the genin using taijutsu instead of Nin; Kakashi sent Hikaru flying through the air with a powerful poke to the ass. Naraku quickly dismissed the trivial game Kakashi was playing with the poor boy and started looking for a place to attack. Once positioned in the proper place Naraku waited for the other shinobi to attack before his assault began. Naraku was surprised to find that Hikaru had the ability to perform the shadow clone jutsu. Hikaru was quickly dispatched by a very basic trap jutsu. Naraku was amused at sasukes attempts to take the bells off of Kakashi also surprising Naraku with a strong fire jutsu. It seemed both his team mates had jutsu considered far to draining and complex for that of Genin. At the end Sasuke was dispatched with an earth jutsu immobilizing him underground. Naraku allowed himself a smile as Kakashi moved back toward the lake. Infusing his voice with even more chakra Naraku spoke to Kakashi, "It seems you have the others pinned down. Shall I take my turn?" Kakashi whipped around searching for the sounds source but was unable.'Projection technique. I cant follow his voice it will echo from every direction. He also seems to have masked his chakra and scent. This one is very skilled in assassination techniques.', Kakashi thought to himself. After a Moment silence Naraku sprung his attack. Kakashi only just managed to escape the cleaving blow Naraku used with his blades. As the dust cleared from the first attack Kakashi spoke, "That was a flawlessly performed silent killing technique. You almost got me there." Naraku laughed at Kakashi's remark and replied with, "You are a Jonin after all to avoid my technique. I had made sure to make no sound. I even came from your blind spot. How did you dodge?" Kakashi said, "I saw your reflection from the lake I acted on reflex. You moved awfully fast to be just a genin. But enough of that shall we continue?". As soon as Kakashi finished that they both began running toward the lake. Kakashi attempted to lose Naraku by walking at onto the lake, but once he jumped on and looked around Naraku was gone. Suddenly he looked down to see Naraku beneath the water performing hand seals. Kakashi almost got caught by the tentacles of water that came up and tried to pull him in. Somehow Naraku got behind Kakashi in his attempt to escape. Naraku spoke softly, "Trying to escape me in water how foolish." As Naraku and kakashi intercepted each others strikes an obnoxious ring went through the air. Signaling the end of the test. Both nin backed slowly off and headed quietly toward the stump. Sasuke and Hikaru were already there waiting for them. Hikaru tied to the post and Sasuke brooding. Naraku went and sat with the rest. Kakashi looked them all over and said, "Well it seems you all failed. None of You have the slightest clue what it means to be a shinobi you all came at me a Jonin one on one. But you did show a lot of promise in this match So I guess I could give you one last chance after lunch" Sasuke's and Hikaru's faces brightened at a second chance. Kakashi then said, "Here Naraku and sasuke you both can eat but Hikaru doesn't get any if you give him some you'll fail. Bye." Kakashi disappeared in a puff. After a minute of Hikaru's rumbling stomach hikaru gave him his unopened lunch saying, "I wont eat it anyway so take it we cant have you any weaker than you already are." Sasuke giving a quick nod in agreement. After giving Hikaru a quick bite Kakashi came out using a powerful genjutsu then yelled, "YOU Disobeyed my direct orders so I have No choice but to pass you." When he noticed the confused Hikaru he explained, "The Ninja who disobeys orders is trash but he who abandons his team is lower than trash. So by Helping each you achived the true meaning of this test. So You pass. Show up here tomorrow at 8:00 am for your first team meeting." He then disappeared leaving the still confused team behind.

To be continued…

Sorry about the not so long fight seen in this chapter but I've been busy lately and didn't have a lot of time to write this so my bad. Also sorry about the rushed curse seal thingy but I wanted to get that done soon. Also my bad. L Well Im having some writers block to so if you like this story and have free time message me some Ideas please. Thank you. J And special thanks to all those who have sent in reviews and encouraged me thank you and you know who you are.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The Mission

Its been nearly a month since Team seven had formed and they had already completed the required amount of D rank missions for a gennin team to be qualified for the Chunnin exams. Kakashi wanted them to have uninterrupted training time. Although they still had to report for new missions all the same. Team seven had done very little in the ways of training and the team was getting agitated. None more vocally than Hikaru. "Kakashi sensei when are we going to stop these kiddy missions and do some real ninja work? I didn't come this far just to pull little girl's cats out of the tree!" Hikaru whined to kakashi. "We need better missions." Sasuke and Naraku were silently agreeing with Hikaru. Kakashi gave that eye smile he always does and said, "Harader missions huh? Well let me talk to the Hokage and see what we can do." He began walking towards the tower clearly wanting the genin to follow.

As they made it to the steps of the tower Hikaru screamed out in joy, "were gonna get a real mission, yeah!!" The team glared at him to be quiet which he promptly ignored. Going on about how he was going to show everyone what he was capable of. Naraku just thought about he could barely wait for the day he could dispose of the nuisance known as hikaru. Walking into a large hallway they found the Hokage and Iruka at desk covered with papers. Hikaru leaped for joy and glomped the hokage screaming, "Hey dad I cant wait for this new mission your giving us and Im gonna make you so proud!!!" Naraku almost spit at the scene before him before he was snapped out of it by the Hoakges voice, "Kakashi what new mission is he talking about?" Kakashi sweat dropped and said, "well it seems my team is no longer satisfied for these beginner mission and wish for more of a challenge." Iruka immediately huffed up in anger, "Well they will just have to deal with it like everyone else they don't need to be running into danger when there not prepared." The Hokage looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Well if they want a challenge they'll get a challenge. It just so happens I have five C ranked missions that havent been assigned yet. And your team may choose one." Hikaru leaped up and performed a triumphant gesture to his none to amused team mates. Iruka was about to interject before Kakashi cut him off by grabbing the mission cards offered by the Hokage.

Kakashi looked from the cards to the genin and sighed, "Most of these missions are out of my teams league at the moment. The only mission I believe we can succeed on is the mission to the land of waves." Kakashi finished with a grave note. The Hokage looked at the card long and hard before asking, " Are you three prepared to do what you must for the sake of the mission? Can you fight others without question? Can you kill if you must?" The seriousness of the Hokages voice brought all to a stop. Both Naraku and Sasuke nodded yes without a second thought but Hikaru hesitated within a few seconds he had a fiery determination in his eyes. He then nodded yes. The Hakage then said, "Your mission then is to travel to the Land of waves and assassinate the master Bridge builder. Upon a bridge to the mainland.," The Hokage looked at all the genin here and continued, "We have been hire by the shipping magnet Gato for this. He ships much of Konoha's supplies and we cant afford to refuse his request. You will leave tomorrow" Kakashi and the team were stunned for a moment before accepting the card and walking away to prepare.

The team went there separate ways told only to bring essentials. Naraku had went straight home to train. Over the past month Naraku had made much progress with scroll. He had mastered several of the scrolls jutsu and even how to control his seal. Although it was more difficult due to the fact he combined the Heaven and Earth curse seals. The rest of the jutsu on the scroll were unfinished so he could find no further use in it. But to be safe using the shadow snake jutsu he learned from the scroll he summoned a snake from his hand and had it swallow the scroll for safe keeping. Naraku knew he was prepared for the mission and how much closer it got him to his goals. He had already gained access to the Ninja medical supply store which would help in his plans. Soon enough his body shall be returned.

Timeskip

The Next morning

As the sun rose team seven was waiting for there sensei to begin their mission. Kakashi was already an hour late and the team was already agitated enough. Once kakashi arrived he didn't get the usual loud welcome from Hikaru instead a somber looking team. Team seven then set off without a word. They didn't stop walking until sundown and Kakashi took told the team there schedule of watches. The first night went by with no other words spoken.

Once morning came Kakashi told the team they would be training on the way. "Okay team today were going to be doing chakra control exercises. Since Naraku I know you've already mastered them you'll be teaching hikaru Tree climbing exercises. And Ill be teaching Sasuke myself. Okay lets start." Kakashi walked off with sasuke glaring at Naraku and Hikaru complaining about favorites. Naraku walked up to the closest tree and began walking up it with a awestruck Hikaru. "How are you doing that. Come on show me that's so cool. I didn't know you could do that." Naraku put his up for silence. "You must first concentrate your chakra to your feet. Then disperse amounts appropriate to your size and maintain it. With each climb mark how high you get with your kunai. It will take a while so be patient." Naraku stood and watched Hikaru's first pitiful attempts before walking off claiming he had his own training to do. In actuality he followed after Kakashi and Sasuke. He found them in a field preparing to start training. Naraku hid his presence and observed from afar.

Kakashi turned to sasuke in the clearing and said, "Well sasuke you and I have been training for the last month on your speed and chakra control. Well this mission seemed just the opportunity to teach you my own personal jutsu for assassination. The Chidori."

Both sasuke and Naraku were caught up in Kakashi's speech. Naraku was angered because of Kakashi's blatant favoritism and also excited at the prospect of this new jutsu. Sasuke seemed equally excited. Kakashi continued, "The Chidori is my most powerful technique in battle. It is strictly to destroy whatever it hits and as such it uses tremendous amount of Chakra. You must not try to force it if your less than half on chakra reserves else you might die." Sasuke merely glared at Kakashi clearly trying to show he wasn't scared. Kakashi walked over to him and showed him a quick set of hand seals. Then drawing tremendous power to his palm to show Sasuke and unknowingly Naraku. Kakashi thrust his palm into a nearby boulder blowing a human sized crater into it. Once Kakashi recovered his breath he said, "Chidori requires a quick thrusting and tremendous energy its not to be used lightly." As soon as he thought it was clear Naraku got out of there. To begin his own training. For two weeks it went on like that. Traveling a few hours then training until dark. Hikaru had mastered the tree climbing technique and was training on his own now. Naraku had not been able to summon a chidori without severly hurting himself first. His system couldn't handle that much chakra being channeled at one time. Sasuke apparently was faring no better and with each day he couldn't master the chidori the worse his mood got.

At last they reached designated mission spot. The bridge builder was supposed to travel through this area once returning from his negotiations with his suppliers. The team set up an ambush Naraku and Kakashi were up sitting by each other with Sasuke above with his sharing an Searching. Hikaru was on the branch below kunai in hand trembling slightly. Kakashi has warned the team of the possibility of a ninja escort for the Builder and if that were to happen the team needed to decide if they would stay. Not one wanted to quit for any reason. Sasuke stiffened in the branch above he lowered himself down and said, "The Bridge Builder is coming and hes not alone four others are with him. They all ware stone village head bands and one wears a jonin vest. Obviously another troupe assigned to defend him. To bad for them." Naraku smiled at Sasuke's cockiness it was quite amusing and signaled to kakashi that he was ready. As the small group came into view it showed an elderly man who reeked of alchol walking behind four children of around his age and a Jonin that looked to be in his thirties. Kakashi stiffened upon seeing him. AS kakashi was about to make his move to take out the other jonin the smallest of the genin walked towards the trees in an awkward manner. The Jonin called after him, "What the hell are you doing runt we have a mission to complete here." The boy turned around hands between his legs saying, "But I really got to pee I cant hold it so I gotta go." He ran off into the forest leaving his team sweat roping behind. Naraku signaled to Kakashi to wait that he had a plan.

Team seven looked toward the boy who had chosen to relieve himself under there hiding place. Naraku went through a few hand signs and when he finished he had glowing green palms. Without a sound Naraku appeared behind the boy. The boy zipped himself up and turned around only to have naraku jab him in his chest. The boy spit up blood and fell to the ground dead with not a scratch on him. Hikaru was frozen to the spot. Sasuke was amazed at the speed and precision. Kakashi couldn't believe he knew such jutsu. Naraku then set the body gently onto the ground. He then used another of the jutsu from the scroll and began to peel a layer of skin off of his victim. His team looking on in disgust. Naraku took off his mask his back to his team and wore the skin. Soon he was covered in the boys molted flesh. And he even put on the boys baggy clothes. About to leave the body naraku took one of his blades and carved out one of the boys eyes. Placing it to his remaining socket. He used the chakra of his beads to force it into a workable position. With his new eye and his team looking on in awe as a spitting image of the dead boy left the body and deposited his clothes and mask to his team. Taking only his two hand blades hidden in his clothes. He walked up to the other ninja his voice imitating the boys perfectly. "Wow I wrote my whole name there. Heh he hee." The other ninjas rolled there eyes with the tallest saying, "Your so disgusting" With a shrug Naraku Tried to place himself near the bridge builder. The Jonin however walked into his path. "What to you so long we were waiting?" Naraku shrugged in his skin suit and said, "Well I Had a lot of business I needed to take care of sensei." At that moment the jonin eyes sharpened and he attacked without warning smashing Naraku into a nearby tree hard. The other genin were frozen in shock. The only girl asked, "Sensei what did you do that for? You might have hurt him." She made to go help the fallen boy before her sensei stopped her with his hand. He then he calmly spoke to the downed boy, "You almost got away with it you had me completely fooled with your jutsu. But you made the mistake of calling me sensei. Something that my boy has never done. Now what have you done with my son?" The jonin ended his rant in a shout. A dark chuckle seemed to resonate through the area. Then Naraku spoke, "So he was your son? No wonder you saw through my disguise." The stone genin were frozen in fear as naraku rose from the ground both of his blades extending from his hands. "Do you really need me to confirm what you already know? If it comforts you he probably felt little pain." The jonin bowed his head and signaled his remaining genin to get into position.

As the shin obi prepared themselves for battle Naraku Rose his head showing that the boys skin had been ripped off from the jonins punch reveal one of his eyes. The genin were frozen from the killing intent coming form his malicious eye. In a flash he was gone behind the genin next to the Bridge builder. Already swinging his blades. The jonin however caught his attack. And was about to strike when kakashi intervened. Without any words the two jonin squared off leaving the genin in Naraku's and sasuke's hands. Sasuke started it off with a phoenix flower jutsu. Scattering the ninja Naraku took advantage and attacked the bridge builder only to be caught by a new ninja obviously jonin. His eyes burned at naraku obvious anger in them. Sasuke quickly knocked out his two opponents and rushed past Naraku hand flared up in a chidori. Only to have it blocked by a boulder from the ground. The jonin wasted no time in incapacitating Sasuke by trapping him in a boulder. He then swiveled around and rushed at Naraku. At first Naraku believed he the upper hand with his speed but when he tried to cut the jonin with his blades they would bounce off his skin like it was armor. Naraku managed to dodge the wild jutsu the other sent toward him with ease but as soon as he tried to counter attack the Jonin would rush him with a scroll full of weapons. Eventually Naraku was overwhelmed by the others strength. Lying broken on the ground as the Ninja walked slowly towards him ready for the finishing blow. With kakashi so far away fighting that Naraku couldn't sense him and Sasuke trapped Naraku prepared himself for death.

Naraku However hard he tried could handle dieing just yet with his last surge of power he flipped through hand seals and pointed it at a rock behind the Jonin screaming, "Striking shadow snake binding Jutsu." The Jonin was dragged back to the rock by the snakes struggling with his holds. Knowing that the snakes wouldn't hold him long Naraku prepared himself. This time ready for death for if he was going to die he wanted to have control over how and where. Using the power of the curse naraku began summoning energy into his hand. His Began to burn fromall the chakra he was drawing out forcing all of it into a single point on his hand. And it formed not like kakashi's or even Sasuke's Deep blue that created the sound of birds chirping. Naraku was black with white electricity pouring out. It made the sounds of metal scraping. With a surge Naraku ran toward his bound opponent and rammed his hand through the mans chest with sasuke looking on in anger. As the boulder crumbled the snakes disappeared and the body fell limp Naraku took two step towards sasuke and collapsed. Awaiting death and cursing his father and Hikaru and then all light faded…

To be continued…

Haha bitches Yeah I know every chapter seems rushed and I Know I could have done better but I have other things to do. For any who doesn't like me having team seven switch roles and be the assassin for the bridge builder instead to bad I thought it sounded cool. Oh and if your pissed cause you think Naruto's to strong in this fic well to bad he just learns fast. For all those who like this however than your fucking awesome. And I appreciate a review. (HINT HINT) sorry for the short pointless chapters though and I plan on having Naruto get his body fixed soon any ideas? If Any cool if not also cool also all who have reviewed so far I love you guys you fucking rock and Ill try better for yall.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Chuunin Exams

As conscious thought returns to Naraku all he could do is question himself, "Am I still alive." Trying to sit up he realized he was to weak to raise himself. He quickly abandoned the fruitless attempt. Taking in the overly sterile scent and the endless racket that could only come from others Naraku surmised he was either in a hospital or he went to hell. Considering his circumstances it could be both.

With a groan he opened his eyes squinting at the light. The dull room he was in only served to confirm his suspicions. Naraku followed along the room until his gaze rested on his mask. Quietly grasping it within seconds he was covered again in his signature item. Naraku barely noticed that his sensei had entered the room. He must be slipping. Upon meeting faces kakashi took it upon himself to break the silence. "So Naraku I see your feeling better. You really had us scared.there for a moment." Naraku made no sign of hearing him. Kakashi sighed and continued. "At first when I saw the body of the other nin I thought sasuke had killed him. But judging by sasukes position and his account it seems you got him. You should be proud," Again Kakashi pauses again Naraku gave no sign to have heard him. "I suppose you were spying on us when I was teaching Sasuke. A testament to your true skills for me not to have notice. But I must warn you. You cannot use my technique lightly."

The atmosphere in the room immediately calmed down when Kakashi eye smiled and said, "On a lighter note I have come here to ask if you want to compete in the chunin exams next week?" Naraku turned to Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi then said, "Well the doctors said that you may leave in a few days. Your team has already began training for the exams. I believe you'll be ready but it couldn't hurt to brush up on a few skills… well see you in a week." Kakashi left with a wave and a wink.

As soon as he was gone Naraku allowed himself to relax. "So the chunin exams? It will at last allow me to leave this team behind. I have grown so tired of their company. At the very least it will bring more weakling to make me stronger." He went to sleep with a smile on his face and a hunger in his heart.

Timeskip

Day of the exams

As Naraku walking towards the designated meeting place. On his way there he heard the voice of one of his team mates. Hikaru and he sounded like he was in a fight. Naraku took a moment to consider it and decided to intervene if necessary. He took a perch near the fight and watched. Hikaru was standing next to sakura and was facing to suna nin. One a tall boy with face paint and the other a girl with pigtails and a fan. The boy was holding a much younger boy in the air. One which he recognized as the thirds grandson.

The boy with face paint spoke to Hikaru, "Why don't you konoha punks mind your own business. Cause if your all Konoha has to offer than I almost feel sorry for this place." The boy sneered at Hikaru who was moments away from attacking the other nin. Upon closer inspection of his teammate he noticed that he had a few bandages on his body. 'Perhaps he got them in training' Naraku thought to himself. Hikaru demanded the taller shinobi to let the boy down. Which the other only tightened his grip on the boy. Hikaru then charged in like a berserker only to be tripped by the boys chakra strings. 'Obviously one of Suna's infamous puppet masters.' Naraku thought to himself.

A moment after the foreign nins attack a small rock flew out of a nearby tree. 'Sasuke' Naraku was amused by his dramatic entrance and pose. He would have laughed had it not given his position away. Sasuke then spoke to the offending nin, "If you guys are looking for trouble then your way out of your league." After finishing his little speech he crushed a second rock in his hand. Then another much colder voice came from the same area, "Kankuro that's enough. You're a disgrace to our village." The two sand nin immediately froze in fear. Sasuke tensed obviously displeased with having the other nin sneak up on him with out him realizing his presence. The new shinobi disappeared and reappeared in a shroud of sand.

As the sand clears a clearer view of the shinobi could be had. The boy had blood red hair and pale skin. Even from his distance he could see the circles around his eyes. Eyes that were a pale green and held not but killing intent. Naraku felt chills up his spine. But not from fear no excitement. He wanted to get closer to this shinobi to bask in his pungent scent of blood. In his excitement he ignored the conversation had between this shin obi and his teammates but they were obviously in complete fear of this much shorter ninja. As he turned to leave Sasuke's voice halted him, "Wait" He demanded as pompously as ever but the sand shinobi humored him and stopped. "Im curious as to who you . I would enjoy testing my skills against your own. Tell me your name." The sand ninja turned to him and said, "I too am interested in you. My name is Gaara no Subaku Whats yours?" Sasuke took on a harder stance as in invitation and said darkly, "Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara nodded and three sand nin began to walk away until Hikaru said, "Hold on a minute there you think you can just have your big dumb gorilla and his little pigtail friend attack us and then just walk away without asking me my name? Don't you want to know who I am?" Gaara Didn't even bother breaking stride before answering, "Not in the least." Kankuro and his friend however were about to unsheathe their weapons and attack for hikarus comments.

Sasuke Readied himself for the attack. This was the time to get close to study his enemy. As they were raising their weapons over their head. Naraku halted their movements in an instant without a single sound. After a moment of awkward silence the two shin obi were frozen in place feeling blades tickling both of their necks. Gaara turned to look at their attacker. Naraku took this time to speak, "It seems you two are just as annoyed by Hikaru as the rest of us are. That is understandable. However if you attack my team mates I will have to end your lives." After his warning he lowered his blades from their necks allowing them to back away. Once they had put themselves safely behind gaara (which gaara showed his outright disdain towards his friends.)

Gaara took in Naraku's appearance and then asked, "What is your name?" Naraku then answered, "My name is…Naraku." Gaara nodded and turned his gaze to Sasuke and then said, "I do hope we meet in the exams. Opponents such as you two don't come very often I will enjoy killing you greatly." After which the trio continued on their way. Naraku turned to his team find sasuke glaring at him, a fuming Hikaru, and sakura looking at sasuke in pure adoration. Sasuke ignored sakura's attempts to get his attention so he could speak to Naraku. "So your back from the hospital we thought we would have to replace you for the exams." Naraku ignored him and walked toward the group. Hikaru was obviously uncomfortable in his presence perhaps the young the wave mission was too much for him. Naraku interrupted the silence with, "shall we get going?"

As the team was walking towards the exam building sakura called out, "Hey…um Sasuke I just want to thank you for saving us from the those guys back there." She paused here for Sasuke's acknowledgement. Sasuke just "Hnnd" without looking back at her. She looked hurt for a moment before it disappeared and she asked, "Maybe we will meet at the exams sasuke? I would really love to be with you again…" She waited for sasuke to react to her bold statements of which he completely ignored. She just waved the team by with Hikaru looking back at her incredulously. He looked at sasuke and said, "You could have at least been nice to her sasuke. Honestly I don't know why she even likes you. When there are so many others out there for her." Naraku snorted at Hikaru and said, "Someone out there? Don't you mean someone right here?" As he finished his inquiry he placed his arm around Hikaru getting uncomfortably close to him. Hikaru roughly shoved him away. Glaring at both naraku and a smirking Sasuke.

Upon reaching the tower they were intercepted by Kakashi. He waved at them and said, "Hey, I just came here to congratulate on making it this far. I just want to warn you about being careful during the exams. there are sure to be plenty of strong opponents this year. Just saying good luck." Kakashi disappeared with a wave and the three ninjas walked through the doors. Upon reaching the top of the stairs to the floor they were supposed to go to. Seeing groups of ninja being blocked entrance by two chunin. They walked through the hallway ignoring the other ninja trying to get to the next level without incident. Until the chunin called for them to stop. "Hey where are you goin arent you guys here for the exams." Naraku wanted to just ignore the weaklings but sasuke had to show boat his skills, "That's where were going the exams are on the third level this is only the second. That sign has a genjutsu on it."

The two chunin looked at each other before the closest said, "Well well arent we clever but can you back up that intelligence?" Without warning he and sasuke attacked each other but before either attacks connected a green blur intercepted their attacks. When he stopped it was a tall boy with a bowl cut and a green spandex suit. He was looking directly at Sakura who was standing stunned next to her team. He continued staring at her until his teammates one a pale boy with dark brow hair and silvery eyes the other a girl with brown hair rolled up in buns. The boy asked him, "What are you doing lee I thought we agreed to hide are true skills untill further into the tournament?"

Lee said nothing and his team left irate up the stairs passing the team seven in glare. Until the stopped and turned towards Sasuke asking, "Whats your name." Sasuke Passively said, "I don't owe you my name." The boy grimaced and sasuke and the rest of team seven walked up the stairs towards the exam rooms. The girl walke behind the still grimacing boy and said, "Well the last uchiha, huh? He sure is a bold one. Are you gonna challenge him neji?" The boy huffed and walked up the stairs after them. His team mates on his heels.

After a long speech, a bunch of cheating, and the written part of the exams revealed to be a sham. They stood in front of the forest of death and a crazy Woman. "Shut up runts and lets begin the second half of the exams! An exam I know half of you wont pass or even survive at that." Hikaru coked his and in an Obnoxious imitation of her voice repeated what she just said. With a throw of Kunai and a Blur of movement she was behind Naraku attempting to lick the blood of his face. She only stopped to pull out another kunai and flash warningly to Naraku. Who had her thrown Kunai in hand and had gotten behind her without her noticing. He then said, "You seemed to have dropped your Kunai." She took the blade from his hand and said, "Thank you ninja but if you expect to live longer I suggest you don't get behind me again." Naraku had only decided to get this close for the simple fact that he had recognized the seal adorning her neck. She saw his gaze and covered it from view in her first act modesty. Team seven had already this early in the exams made themselves targets and not one of them cared. They were just anxious for the challenge. One that was sure to be rewarding.

As team seven was waiting for the exams to begin. Sasuke and Naraku formed a plan to set up a perimeter around the forest tower and attack which ever teams came through first. Once the bell rang All teams ran off to get the other scroll they needed. For nearly an hour team seven ran towards the tower. Upon reaching within a seeing distance of the tower team seven spotted two other teams in a fight. They were low level ninja from the sand and cloud villages. Sasuke and Naraku nodded toward one another They signaled for Hikaru to block the ninjas escape with his shadow clones. The fight below was over pretty quickly with the sand nin standing over the unconscious cloud team. Sasuke activated his sharing an something he must have gained in training with Kakashi.

With a nod both Naraku and Sasuke attacked the weakened ninja. Naraku struck down the two ninja that were closest together. The third upon seeing this tried to flee into the forest only to be engulfed in a ball of flames by Sasukes attack incinerating him to ash. Searching the bodies he found both scrolls. Naraku was about to kill the stirring cloud team when Hikaru stopped him clearly objecting. As the team looked on in horror at the dismembered bodies staring up at team seven. Naraku handed the needed scroll to Sasuke who looked sternly at the cowering cloud nin. Hikaru clearly against their deaths. Instead Naraku held the unneeded scroll out in front the cloud nin and said, "It seems that my teammate here wishes us to spare your lives. But we cant have interfering in the future either." Upon saying this the scroll in hand burst into green flame. Team seven then headed to the tower.

They entered the towers and unrolled both scrolls. They were greeted by a summoned chunnin and given a brief speech of the ninja code and the alliance of nations. Walking into the waiting chambers they realized they were the first ones to the tower. Naraku and his team had to wait five days to get for the rest to show up.

To be continued…

This was just a moment of bordom I just wanted to get another chapter out so I did this one I plan to get out a few more and hopefully Ill get a few more chapters out I don't really plan for this one to be a great hit with every one but hey this is just a set up for my next chapter. Pretty soon I plan on taking a big twist in this fic which I plan to throw you off with. As always thank you all who have reviewed. And I hope to get more reviews from those who like this fic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The face off

For the past four days team seven had spent there time waiting in the tower. More and more teams arrived as the days went by and there was always a tense apprehension around the tower. Team seven had been given a room in the tower to wait in until the exam ended. In the last few days the three genin had barely said a word to one another except for the occasional argument that sasuke and hikaru would have. Now on the final night of the exams the team decided to retire early for tomorrows trials. As hikaru and Sasuke slept Naraku watched over them. Naraku decided it was time to finally be whole he was tired of waiting. He was going to use Orochimaru's most powerful jutsu. He slowly crept towards the sleeping uchiha and started spamming through the necessary hand seals.

'Sorry sasuke but I need use of that splendid body of yours so sorry.' He barely even whispered over Sasuke's sleeping form. He finished the final seal whispering the jutsus name into the air. "Living Corpse Reincarnation jutsu." Suddenly the room faded from and Sasuke's sleeping for was suspended from a wall of living flesh. Sasuke was nearly completely enveloped by when Naraku felt a strange burning sensation coming from his stomach. The closer he came to taking over Sasukes body the more the burning hurt. Slowly Sasuke was being released from the wall. And the and the world was slowly fading back to normal. Naraku lay panting next to sasuke's still sleeping form.

"It seems that even now the seal ruins me. It keeps me from leaving my body. So Orochimaru's jutsu is useless to me." Naraku left Sasukes still form and began preparing for the rapidly approaching morning. He stops only to glare at Hikaru's sleeping form. "Sleep well for now little one for soon I will shatter the world you stole from me." After an hour or so more A knock was heard on their door signaling the end of the exams. Team seven slowly made their way to the main room of the tower. Where they were met with five other teams. Two of which were there fellow rookies. One was the elder hyuuga's team. Gaara's team made it. And Surprisingly Sakura and two Medic nin.

As soon as team seven entered the room they were greeted with glares, smiles, or outright yelling in Sakura's and Ino cases. "SASUKE!!!!" The two harpies in unison screamed jumping to cling to his arms. "Sasuke did you miss me," Said coyly while batting her eyes. Ino huffed and pushed Sakura off of Sasuke, "Why would he miss you when he so obviously missed me? He wouldn't have time to think of you Billboard brow." Sakura immediately stepped up and screamed, "Shut up PIG Sasuke wouldn't waste a second of his time thinking about you when Im here." After several minutes of arguing the girls eventually walked away from each both storming over to their teammates. Who for all intensive purposes looked scared shitless of the enraged females.

While Ino made it to her team and is currently choking chogi to within an inch of his life. Sakura was stopped by Hikaru half way to her destination. In his Loudest most exasperatingly boisterous voice he yelled, "Hey S-A-K-U-R-A." Sakura looked like she had been kicked in the stomach when she turned around to face Hikaru. "What do you want Hikaru." She mumbled through gritted teeth. Hikaru's face turned pinkish and he began shyly looking anywhere but at her face. Naraku took in all hikarus action with rapt interest. Eventually Hikaru opened his mouth, "I was just wondering since that jerk Sasuke blew you off that maybe…we could hang out sometime…you know go out…and get some food." Sakura Looked as if though she had swallowed a bug. She then changed to a look of indignation and screamed at Hikaru. "How many times do I have to tell you Hikaru I don't like you Im in love with Sasuke. How could I ever like a bone head like you? Sasuke's handsome, cool, rookie of the year while you only got last in almost everything. I could never like you when I have Sasuke.? So just leave me alone."

For several moments their was no noise until Sakura turned her back on Hikaru and began walking away. Hikaru was silent for several moments until he looked up with a fire in his eyes and said, "Sakura I wont give up on you eventually you like me just like I like you. Ill prove how much I like you even if I have to beat every one in this room!" Hikaru returned to stand with team seven standing in front of the waiting Hokage and the other elite ninja of the village.

Eventually the third hokage addressed the awaiting genin. "I would like to congratulate you all for getting this far in the exams. But since we have such an exceptional group this year there are far more then we expected that have passed the second part of the test. So thus we have to hold preliminary exams to decide who will go on to the third portion of the exam." Suddenly a Jonin with bandana and a tooth pick in his mouth appeared and Spoke to the assembled Genin. "Hello my name Is Genma. I will be the examiner for the portion of the exams. I want you all to go to the balcony until your names are called down. This will be one on one battles until one is incapacitated or I deem unable to continue. You may use deadly force. If any wish they may quit the exams now." A quick look around the room showed none were going to back down. "All right then if there are no questions then lets begin the preliminary exams."

Once all the genin and their respective sensei. Had cleared the floor. A screen appeared on the wall slowly it began to randomly sift through names. Sasuke walked up to the anxious Hikaru and said, "Try not to embarrass our team to much, Dobe." Hikaru whipped around and screamed. "The only I will embarrass is my opponent and I hope that you're the one I get to fight, Bastard." Sasuke only rolled his eyes and looked up to the screen. Hikaru only deepened his glared when Naraku laughed. He looked as if though he were to scream again until he was silenced by a pair of hands that appeared on his shoulders. The fourth Hokage was now standing in their mist. "Now now Hikaru save that temper of yours for your opponent. You need to focus on them." Hikaru nodded to the Hokage with a look of absolute determination and admiration on his face that sent waves of hate through Naraku like never before.

As they sat waiting for the names to be decided Naraku glared at Hikaru and the Hokage in their moment. As the names finally came to a stop held breathes were let out, groans of displeasure, and gasps of surprise were heard. Until Genma's rang through out the room. "For the first Match of the Preliminary rounds Sakura Haruno vs. Naraku. Will both combatants please come down" The room silent as the names were called out. Ino and Sakura shared a moment of where there eyes locked. Lady tsunade Whispered reassurances in Sakura's ear her team yelled out in support as she descended the stairs. Hikaru was shouting like usual, "GO SAKURA. YOU CAN TAKE THIS GUY GO SAKURA.!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi scolded him, "Hikaru at least act like you support your team mates." Silence came When Genma Raised his hand and said, "begin"

Sakura got into a battle ready stance. She poised herself to defend from an attack. Naraku settled himself into a lazy stance. Sakura eventually said, "Hey Naraku. It would be best for you if you just gave up now. Ive been trained by Lady Tsunade one of the legendary Sanin. You don't stand a chance." A few yells of approval were shouted after her speech. Naraku began to laugh aloud. Sakura looked less smug than she did before. Naraku said "You don't deserve to call yourself a ninja." Sakura said, "Why would you say that. Im just as much a ninja as you!" Naraku's laughter increased, "As much a ninja as I? How insulting. Why? If you wish to know why you have no right to be called a ninja. Your eyes." Sakura Blanched a moment. "You have the eyes that have never seen death. Death that is the greatest test of ninja. Death that your friends fall to, Death that your clients will be overcome by if you make a single mistake, Death that you must deal to others. That is the life of a shin obi. Only once you have claimed the lives of your enemies will I accept you as a ninja. Only once you have seen death so much that it doesn't even faze you anymore will you have earned the right of being called a ninja."

Sakura took the end of his speech as a signal to attack. She threw three shuriken at naraku which he lazily dodged. Sakura used the shuriken as a distraction to rush at Naraku. She brought her fist down on the spot Naraku occupied seconds before. Leaving a sizeable crater in her wake. "What do you think of my skills now?" Sakura smugly asked only to find no sign of Naraku anywhere. As the unnerved shin obi began frantically looking around the room the disembodied voice of naraku Surrounded her, "I see that your time with Tsunade has been a complete waste. I suppose I must concede that you have made great strides in your training. Shall we put those new found skills to the test?" As Sakura continued her searching she noticed a slight increase in dust in the air. She looked up to see a half emerged Naraku coming out of the ceiling. Three papers covered in a spiral like seal surrounded Narakus emerged form. A single hand from Naraku causes the seals to glow momentarily and a shower of shuriken and kunai. Sakura in a moment of panic punched the ground hard and used the overturned debris as a shield.

Even with her quick thinking Sakura still managed to get cut up the shuriken pretty badly. Using the a momentary standstill to begin healing her wounds Sakura failed to realize Naraku had emerged several meters behind her. Naraku took her obliviousness to his advantage and began performing hand seals. Tsunade recognizing the hand sign tried to warn her pupil, "Saukra get your head in the game! Stay away from him hes going for the kill!" Naraku made no move to attack as Sakura turned around to look. Even after finishing his jutsu. "As a Medical Specialist you of all people should be able to appreciate this jutsu." Naraku ran forward moving like a bullet right past Sakuras guard. Before Sakura had time to react Naraku ran his hand over her upper arms and her right thigh. Sakura attempted to counter attack as he retreated a few feet away. She threw a punch that hit narakus mask not even a glancing blow. Sakura eyes flew wide open. "What happened to my…strength. That punch should of flattened you." Naraku Laughed and raised his hands. "I used my chakra scalpels to weaken the muscles in your legs and arms. To put a stop to that annoying strength of yours." Sakura spat out between gritted teeth, "If you used chakra scalpels why not just go for the kill? You had a clear shot at all of my vital areas. If you wanted to you could have just taken me out."

Naraku laughed at her like she said something childish, "While it's true with the scalpels I could puncture a lung or cut of a nerve in the brain or neck. But that would require concentration that is difficult to achieve in the midst of battle. Also I find no joy in the thought of killing you to quickly. I wish to play with my prey a little before ending your pitiful existence. So you could relax and except your fate or you could give me a few minutes of joy destroying all that you are. I mean I already took your best jutsu from you. Im afraid Tsunade will have to find a new apprentice."

With a quick palm thrust sakura found herself coughing up blood on the floor a few feet away. Naraku approached slowly as she attempted to get to her feet. Sakura gave a wild and desperate shot at Naraku which he easily blocked with a quick kick to her stomach. Once again on the floor Sakura got herself to a crouching position a few feet away. Sakura then said, "I Cant give up now because it is my dream to one day become as good as medic nin as Lady Tsunade and to win Sasukes love." The tower suddenly erupted in the mocking laughter of Naraku. "Your dream. To achieve skills equal to one of the legendary sanin and live happily ever after with Sasuke. Each as likely as the other so no chance at all. For to have a dream you must have a future and your future is all used up." Suddenly the familiar loud shouts of Hikaru rang through the tower, "Come on Sakura Don't give up You can do it. Don't let him stomp on your dreams!!"

Sakura looked gratefully at Hikaru and tried to get to her knees. But she was stopped as Naraku appeared behind her and grabbed a fistful of hair forcing to stay still. Naraku turned to address Hikaru, "So Hikaru you wish to cheer on your little friend while shes playing my game. Perhaps you want me to take your toys away? Should I Break your toy Hikaru." He emphasized his speech with a savage yank to Sakuras hair. "I wonder How hard I have to pull before her lovely mop of hair pops off? I guess we'll just have to find out." Sakura looked as if she had completely zoned out as she began rubbing her arms and legs. Once finished Sakura slowly pulled out a Kunai. Which Naraku disregarded, "That blade wont help you against me." Sakura looked fiercely up at Naraku after he said that. "It's not for you." Then she cut the hair off that bound her to naraku. She then Grabbed hold of Narakus wrist and pulled him in to her landing a devastating punch to his face. Driving naraku all the way across the tower room into the adjacent wall his body leaving a crater in the wall.

Sakura the spoke to crumpled body. "While…you …were…so focused on Hikaru…I used the opportunity to heal my arms. Just enough to deliver one last punch" Sakura collapsed after her speech. Hikaru immediately jumped off the balcony to come to her side. "Are you okay Sakura?" Sakura looked up at Hikaru and said, "Thank you" before passing out. Hikaru turned around only to find Naraku standing again. He immediately shouted at him, "Whats your problem Naraku? You had no right to mock her dreams to toy with her like that!"

Genma then stepped forward and raised his hand toward naraku, "Sakura is unable to battle Naraku is the winner." Hikaru looked pissed but naraku didn't move. "Get out of the way Hikaru!" He began walking toward sakura and naraku. Hikaru stood over Sakura and said, "The match is over leave her alone! Cause if you come any closer Ill take you down myself. You wont stop her dreams today." Naraku stopped halfway there and asked, "Dreams? Would you hear my dreams? I dream one day to take these blades of mine and blot out all light in this world. That is my dream so this is where are dreams collide. Now move or die with her" Hikaru made no move to step aside. "Very well if your willing to throw your life away for some foolish little girl than Im happy to oblige." Naraku began rushing drawing his katana from his belt. Naraku was upon the hikaru and sakura before the jonin could react to stop him. Naraku held the Katana high above his head before descending it upon the two nin below. Hikaru drew his hands back. And said, "You have a dream." Then he thrust his hand forward a small typhone ripping through the air in the palm of his hand meeting Naraku's blade and shattering it to pieces.

Hikaru continued the swing forward thrusting the small chakra ball into Naraku chest shouting, "She has a dream. I have a dream. We all have dreams." Naraku and Hikaru were bound together in a bunch of twisting winds. "I wont let you harm Sakura and her dreams anymore" With a roar Hikaru pushed Naraku and the small chakra typhoon away driving him away. The small twisting typhoon drove Naraku and the orb through the wall and the debris drove him out of sight.

Tsunade jumped down to an awestruck Hikaru and the unconscious Sakura. "I see that you managed to do it squirt. I cant believe it. Leave Sakura to me Ill have her better in no time." Hikarus jaw still hanging turned toward Tsunade and said, "I did the Rasengan. I did it. I really did it." Snapping out of his stupor for a moment he looked at sakura and said, "What about sakura will she be okay?" Tsunade was about to respond before she and Hikaru turned to the shifting debris where Naraku still lay. The dust blocking the view of what was happening. Suddenly an the room began to fill heavy with blood lust and chakra. The evil chakra was freezing all the genin in the room and sending the more experienced into a wary state. Within a moment a great wing of fleshed appeared out of the dust. Slowly the disfigured form of Naraku emerged from the dust. Almost all of his upper clothing were ripped off. His grayish skin exposed and his mask cracked revealing a single sinister eye freezing all but the most battle experienced. A single wing sprouting from his back a huge black cross splayed across his skin where the curse marks were. His body would not fully change for the evil chakra. He reached out a clawed hand and the room was filled with a shrill creaking sound as Naraku Black Chidori was charged. Naraku rushed forward chidori blazing Tsunade moved to stop him. When he reached out his other hand. Several snakes sprout from his extended had dirving toward tsunade. Who was frozen by her shock at him knowing that jutsu. She was about to react when the snakes had gotten close enough to grab when two of them sprouted blades from their mouts driving them through the medic nins stomach tossing her over his shoulder the monstrous Naraku continued his drive toward Hikaru attending to utterly destroy him. Upon reach Hikaru He drove Chidori forward ready for the kill. But when the dust cleared all that stood their was the fourth Hokage that had apparently deflected his attack. The fourth looked ready to kill him, "If you ever attempt to attack my son again I will kill you." Faces inches from on another Naraku laughed but it sounded more like a bark "How noble of you to protect your child. Don't want to blow a second chance huh?" He looked over at the frozen Hikaru and said, "Hikaru you said that I have a dream. I do I wish to avenge my self on the bastard who called himself my flesh and blood my own father. But how do you punish a dead man? That man who gave me life just to throw me away when I was of no further use. Always fucosed only on this village and his damn jutsu. I wish to destroy him with all my being."

With his confession Naraku passed out leaving confusion in the air. The third hokage walked toward the fallen naraku. Watching as the transformation reversed itself revealing the seals to the waiting kage. The nodded to the fourth and to Naraku in his arms all the while thinking. 'This boy said his father threw him away once he was no longer useful. Could he have been talking about him? Could he be narakus father?' Looking at the seals on Narakus chest he said a sinlge name, "Orochimaru?"

To be continued..

Sorry for the wait. I hope this was a good enough chapter. I didn't mean to take so long but Ive been busy with school and I got sidetracked with other things as well. Sorry if the chapter sucks but I just wanted a fucking action chapter while I do want it to be good but I just decided to rush it. So until the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

CHANCE OF REBIRTH

Once again darkness swam through Naraku's visions. He knew he could never escape it and a part of him took comfort in that. For the darkness was the only thing that gave him comfort in the world that had destroyed him. The sickening relief he felt knowing that in oblivion he would find peace was all that allowed him to sleep. But he had many things to do before he returned to his darkness. For he would not go alone. Naraku…no Naruto will drag the whole of the village into damnation with him.

As naruto opened his eyes to his surroundings he found himself once again in the nauseating white room of the Hospital. As he raised his hand to shield his eyes from the light he found a unknown weight in his hand. He looked down to find what at first glance looked like a letter tied to a wooden staff. But to the trained eye one could clearly see it was a blade in a shirasaya (a wooden sheath). Naruto picked untied the letter from the staff and unfolded it to read its contents.

It read..

_**Dear Naraku **_

_**I know that your past has been filled with nothing but pain and hate. That those who should have cared for you above all others were the ones to hurt you so. I am ashamed that I could not have stopped him before he could ever harm you. This blade I have left you was one of his many creations. He made it in the image of his own blade and it has many of the same properties. I thought that his son should have it…He died for this village. He left this world a hero I hope that is a comfort to you.**_

Naruto read the letter twice more his mind racing. "Does he know who I am? Has my true objective been discovered?!!" As each question passes through his thoughts Naruto grew began to lose control of his body. Cramped muscles screaming for more rest. 'How long have I been here? How long ago was it that I stood face to face with that bastard father of mine?" Naraku quickly looked around upon finding a conveniently marked calendar resting on the wall opposite his bed. He made his way over stretching his muscles as he went. Upon reaching calendar he was shocked to find that thirty two days had gone buy. 'If my true objectives were discovered then I would already be in the anbu headquarters awaiting trial.' he reasoned to himself. 'But it definitely seems as though my identity has been discovered and its only a matter of time before I am accosted and my plans discovered. Hmm.. It seems that my only real option is to leave the village.'

Naruto placed the blade down as he began to dress in a pile of his clothes that had been left by his bed. 'If I leave the village the hunter nin will follow me. I am a ninja of this village I will not be aloud to live my life as a rogue ninja. They will catch me quickly in the state Im in.. So it seems that my recovery will need to moved up on my to do list." Naruto belted on his new gift and walked out of the room to find that he was in an empty corridor. He walked silently down the listening to the commotion of the floors below. Each room he passed was either empty or the doors were closed. Upon reaching the end of the corridor he heard a slight noise coming from the far room. Upon closer inspection he found that the door was slightly ajar and that a young woman was rustling clambering around the room in hysterics. Narauto could barely make out what she was saying, '…just three days after a major attack on the village she wants to perform major surgery on a boy that shouldn't really be a ninja anyway. Using an untested method that has no certainty of success that will kill him if it goes wrong. And we have these other patients that need tending to. But I have help her and tend to the enemy ninja that we captured just so that they can be tortured for questioning and then executed…." Naruto was shocked that the village had been attacked but he couldn't let that interrupt his mission. Just as he was about to leave he heard the girl continue, "…sure the technique can heal any injury no matter how serious it is untested and she has know idea what effect it could have on the boys body. With the increase in cell production he could lose twenty years off of his life. He would have to retire as a shin obi before he reached thirtty if he makes it that far. Now where are the scrolls for that justu?"

Just as the young women was pulling the scroll down off of the shelf she felt a shiver run up her spine. Reacting on instinct she dodged the poison tipped senbon. She was about to call for help when a black snake fell down upon her fastening her in place. She struggle briefly to dislodge the creatures fangs but soon she fell unconscious. The serpent soon released its grip and slivered up narutos side to his shoulders then it draped itself around naurtos neck and reverted back to its form as his chakra beads.

Stepping over the young woman's unconscious body naruto grabbed the scroll she had dropped and walked to the window in the far corner of the room. Seeing the village in its wrecked state verified what the women had said. 'It seems to be the opportune time to leave after all. After a major attack the village wont have any ninja to spare for a run away genin.' Naruto opened up the scroll. "and with this I will be able to finish myself."

In order to read the scroll better naruto took off his mask. As he was reading the scroll the loud bash of a door being slammed opened brought him out of his findings. The voice obviously males crashed on narutos ears leaving no doubts to whom he was dealing with. Naruto whipped around to look hikaru in the eye. Hikaru hadn't noticed him yet. "HEY shizune tsunade wants you downstairs now. So hurry…." At last hikaru noticed the unconscious women and Naruto. Shock, fear, and anger flash across his face. Hikaru refused to look the unmasked Naruto in the face. Eventually he grinds out. "Naraku what are you doing here? What have you done to her? You wont get away with hurtin her."

Naruto silently tucks the scroll away in his robes. "Are you afraid Hikaru." Hikaru blanches for a moment before irately screaming. "Im not afraid of you or anything." Naruto merely laughed, " Then why cant you look me in the face Hikaru? I too am disgusted with my body but soon enough I will regain what I lost." Naraku took a few steps forward and hikaru flinched back into an attack stance. Naruto put his mask back on and said, "Well I must be going now and I really don't have time to sit here and chat with you." Hikaru walked in his path, "Where do you think your going? I told you already that I wont let you get away with hurting shizune?" Naruto walked past hikaru, "If you were going to attack me I think you already would have. Besides what do you really think you can do. You cant defeat me your to weak. As to where I am going I am leaving the village for ever if any follow me I will kill them with out a second thought." Hikaru put his arm out to stop naruto, "I will stop you!" Naruto merely laughs and in an instant naruto used the the opening that hikaru gave him took his arm and head in hand and slammed his head into the thick wall. Naruto left the two unconscious nin there in order to head to the gate of the village and prepare for his rebirth.

Quickly and Silently Naruto made his way through the village. Only stopping to gather supplies from his home. It was dark out and it was raining thunder covering his ragged breathing. Using the misting rain to provide himself cover as he made his way out of the village. Upon reaching the gate he found two chunnin guarding it. Utilizing the silent killing technique he slipped past there guard in an instant. He struck them down so quickly that they left this world without really knowing what had happened. Without looking back Naruto left the village without any trouble.

_Back in the village, lord hokage's office_

Five genin and one newly appointed chunin were gathered before the great leaders of the village. "Since the attack the village has been weakened we cannot spare any high rank ninja for such a mission. Therefore I have gathered you six to track down and return the ninja known as Naraku." The hokage looked at the faces of the youths before him and sighed, "Under normal conditions I would never give you such a mission but after the attack from the sand and cloud villages we cannot spare anymore than you." A quick glance toward his son shows that he wont be backing down whatever Naraku said to him rattled him. Now he has something to prove. Hopefully it wont get him killed. Another sigh and the hokage continued, "You will be leaving before sundown. Gather only what you need for the mission and nothing more. We have no idea what his objectives are but he has attacked several of his fellow shin obi. Hes even a suspect in the murders of a few of are ninja. So do not take him lightly." "Now go." As hikaru rushed from the room without so much as a glance back the hokage nearly called him back but he had to believe they could succeed. He couldn't bare losing another son. He had better talk to Old man Sarutobi to put his nerves at ease. He had a bad feeling about this mission.

_With the genin two days into the mission._

"Hey Kiba can that mut of yours catch anything of Naraku's?" Kiba ground his teeth for the umpteenth time that day. Hikaru had been getting on his nerves from day one of the mission. Judging by the others expressions they were of the same minds. He doesn't even know why hikaru was going. It had been him, shikamaru, neji, choji, and sasuke chosen for the mission. Then Hikaru came barging in demanding that he go too. Of course being the hokages brat got him on but did he have to keep interrupting his concentration. "Actually yes Hikaru. But his scent is coming from many different directions. They all just seem to spread out from this area then disappear. Me and Akamaru have no idea how he managed that but I think we should split up tp make sure he doesn't escape."

Shikamaru huffed, "Too bad, but that wont work out that well for us. This Naraku guy is supposed to be some hotshot assassin nin, right. So splitting up will only work to his advantage at this point. Besides we have no idea where hes going or if this is just a trap or something else to throw pursuers off. It just wont work.." Kiba barked, "Always got to be the smart ass don't you. Well smart guy answer me this then. If we cant split up then what can we do cause I have no idea which scent to follow and they go out in all different directions?" Sasuke came out from his dark little and said, "Well I hate to say it but I agree with Kiba. If we don't split up we'll never cover enough area to find him."

Hikaru walked up to the group and shouted whatever you guys wanna do just do it. Were wasting valuable standing here." Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome. I have no idea what to do theres just to many factors that I need to consider." "Allow me to make the decision easier for you." , A sinister voiced echoed from the forest above them. The group looked up to see none other than Naraku standing above them." Sasuke was the first to address him, "I see that your tired of running and hiding. So are you going to be coming with us willingly or am I going to have to make you?" Naraku laughed at him, "I am sorry my friends but you will never be able to stop my goals. I am afraid that this is where your journey ends my friends." Sasuke was the first to attack. Sharingan blazing he threw four windmill shuriken at naraku who jumped in the air to avoid them. Quickly redirectiong them with chakra enhanced wires he wrapped them around two tree. Then using the tree and wires as a makeshift slingshot he propelled himself toward Naraku at a breakneck speed. Quickly he proceeded to assault Naraku to the ground performing own Lions barrage.

Naraku recovered quicker than expected and rushed at Sasuke with blades drawn. As sasuke dodged each attack he thought, 'I know my sharing an skills have improved but before I couldn't even guess his movements. Now its seems as though hes moving slower than usual I can keep up with his every move. Is he toying with me?' Sasuke dodged yet another strike of Naraku's Katana. As the others watched not knowing whether they should step in or if they would just get in the way. Finally Sasuke saw an opening in Naraku's defense. Using his sharing an to copy lee's incredibly fast movements allowed him to score a devastating kick into Naraku's chest sending him flying. Without wasting a second he used the fire dragon jutsu to end the fight. A horrible scream was heard as Naraku was burned to a crisp.

As the smoke cleared the group got closer to the corpse. After a quick inspection it was proven to be no allusion and he was definitely dead. Sasuke walked up to the body the flames had nearly made it unrecognizable. Neji stepped forward, "You took the only option available to you. We would not have been able to bring back alive. You did well." Neji stepped up to the body. "It looks like ther is something inside of his chest still emitting a strong chakra pulse. Its not his heart though." Sasuke nonchalantly drove his hand into the corpses chest to the revulsion of the others. Once it left the corpse the body began to change in shape and size. Neji Growled, "That coward." Hikaru walked up, "What? What is it?" Neji took a moment to collect himself, "It seems that Naraku is still alive. That is a seal doll. By implanting that deep inside of a living victim it allows the user to have complete control of the body. By implanting a large amount of his own chakra in that doll he made a powerful clone of himself At the cost of another's life." Sasuke smirked, "It seems this mission will be more of a challenge than I thought." After a moment of holding sasuke then crushed it in his hand. When he did so it immediately began spewing a dark purple gas in the air. Sasuke was to slow to avoid the gas but the others got away. Shikamaru ran and caught sasuke as he was falling to the ground. "Damn, it seems that he filled those dolls of his with poison. Hmm, Neji, Kiba I need for you two to bring sasuke back to the village it's a two day jog back to the village but I need you guys to do it in a day. This poison looks like it affects the body fast. Send help after you get him to the hospital. GO!" Neji and kiba took off with sasuke on their shoulders not a sound from the group was heard until they were out of sight. "Well we had better prepare ourselves if this guy can make one of these puppet things then it stands to reason that he has more. That one was probably just a scout or a distraction. Whatever the reason theres no turning back now we need to take him down."

_Naruto's pov_

'It seems that one of my puppets have already been destroyed. What useless creations those phantoms are. No matter once they face the real thing they will be made aware of the vast difference between the copies and the original.' Naruto was a mere mile past the border of konoha searching for a safe haven for his work.

The jutsu to heal him required supplies that he would gather later. The jutsu essentially recharged dead cells with mass amounts of chakra. Forcing them to repair themselves or multiply at a faster rate. The more chakra the more strain on the body but the better the results. The jutsu should essentially heal any wound and remove any thing that may be harmful to the body. Perhaps even the seal its not strong to with hold both his chakra and the other that he will gather. That is why he is searching for a perfect place to hide. He needs to be close to a small village that way he can have all the chakra he needs.

"Hopefully my puppets can stall my pursuers long enough to perform my jutsu."

_Back to the search group_

It was nearly nightfall before the group stopped to rest. Not a word had been spoken since sasuke was injured. The atmosphere was tense as we trudged up the lain. The whole group knew that shikamaru made the best choice sending neji and kiba to take sasuke. Since they would get him there the fastest. But without them there they the group was severely weakened.

"Having fun boys?" came the voice in eerie repetition of the last. The group once again looked up to find the image of Naraku. They each tensed for battle knowing what they were dealing with and what was to come. Shikamaru was first to take the lead, "Okay guys stay together don't let him lead you off. He'll only pick us off if we split up. Keep him moving. I highly doubt this is the real Naraku but still take him seriously." After that shikamaru threw a flash bomb toward naraku. Quickly he used the shadow bind jutsu after it hoping to catch him off guard. But by the time the flash had gone naraku had disappeared. Looking around to see where Naraku had gone shikamaru tried to thorw himself back toward the group. The instant his feet left the ground several serpents flew from the tree behind him and wrapped themselves around his body. After a few seconds of being held helpless in the air shikamaru was thrown hard into the ground. Rendering immobile.

Choji and Hikaru were frozen to the spot as shikamaru was driven unconscious. They were frozen with fear. Upon seeing his friends body flopped punctilious on the ground. Choji looked at hikaru and knew at once he was useless. Its time for him toake the initiative. Its time for him to fight.

_Sorry for the lame chapter but ive been busy with school and I only write on this story off and on. Im sorry its hard to follow and I left on a bad cliffy but I just wanted to get a chapter out. So sorry if you actually like to read this story but I plan to the second half of this chapter out in a few days but no promises. But I can tell you that Naruto is gonna go through some serious changes soon. So I hope you know I don't mean that hes going through puberty and his balls are dropping. Review if you like if you don't go ahead and leave me a few critical reviews. I could usu it after being so lazy._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Truth within darkness

In the clearing stood three Ninja and one unconscious one as well. Hikaru and choji stood opposite the phantom Naraku. And shikamaru lay limp on the ground. The atmosphere was tense as the they face abomination before them. Choji anger was bolstered because of what Naraku did to shikamaru. "So another puppet huh. I guess the real Naraku is to afraid to fight us himself." The puppet naraku laughed and said, "Naraku knew that once you realized you weren't fighting him but innocents you wouldn't be able to fight with all your hearts. He knows that you are weak." Choji and Hikaru ground there teeth every vein popping out in fury. Until choji asked, "What point would there be in sending these walking corpses at us for? If he's so strong why doesn't he just wipe us out personally and make sure it happens?" The puppet Naraku tilted its head to the side and said, "He has other more important obligations to attend to. As to the purpose we are duplicates of himself. If he sacrifices a fare amount of chakra and a living being then he a much more powerful clone than normal. One that can create its own output of chakra and he has full control of. We are assassins and hostages all rolled into one being."

Choji looked back at the frozen Hikaru and said, "Snap out of it I need you. Theres no way I can fight this alone." Hikaru could only stare back with frightened eyes and say, "But I couldn't kill them. They have there own dreams…" Choji turned back toward naraku and said, "Naraku was the one who took away they're dreams not us. There not alive their just half rotten corpses walking out of their graves. just think of it that way." A quick look over his shoulder told choji all he need know and he said, "If your not going to help me just stay out of the way then." Choji then flung himself at the puppet before him.

_Back with Naruto…_

Naruto is currently walking in a small cave with a large pond in it. The pond was now filled with many minerals and several corpses. The pond had seals surrounding it and the seals lead all the way out of the cave down the rock face and into the town that Naruto just left. He had put a powerful genjutsu on all the occupants of the town. He laughed to himself as he thought of what their last conscious thought could have been. But he quickly dismissed them as he waded deep into the pond. He began to go through hand seals and the water and seals began to glow in an unearthly light. The seals slowly sapped the villagers of their chakra and fed it directly in to the pool. Naraku filled it with all the basic ingredients of the human body. Chakra could only fix so much. Taking a final look at his reflection Naraku put his mask back on and slowly started Tsunade's Jutsu.

**Back to Hikaru and the others…**

Choji rushed head on at the puppet naraku with a speed that he had never possessed before. He reigned down a fury of puches and kicks that the stunned puppet dodged and blocked with ease. Eventually the phantom naraku sent choji flying in the air with a well placed kick to the chest. .In mid air choji performed had signs and transformed using the meat tank jutsu. Spinning himself with chakra bounced off of tree after tree eventually bouncing back toward Naraku who dodged each assault. After another missed hit choji went flying off in a random direction and using his own spin and the wind he redirected himself mid air and came crashing into Naraku. After being hit Naraku immediately jumped through the trees which choji was knocking down with ease with his own rolling boulder of a body. As choji closed in on him suddenly Naraku vanished. Choji dispelled the transformation and began searching furtively for naraku.

Suddenly Naraku came was behind choji with his twin blades drawn. After a moment he drove the blade forward intending to impale choji. The blade bounced off of choji body and he took the moment turn around and bring the puppet naraku into a bear hug. As the sound of snapping boes filled the air choji said, "I see that your confused as to why your blades didn't chop me up into steaks. Its because I used my family's body armor jutsu. To bad for you." Looking up into choji's face the phantom whipped his face around so the mask fell off reveal only a giant gaping mouth. Without moving its lips the mouth said, "Well if I cant hurt you on the out side lets try killing you from the inside." The same gas that got sasuke began spewing out of its mouth and choji threw himself back and began searching threw his clothes upon finding a mask he put it on and said, " Im happy now that shikamaru told me to grab a ninja poison mask. Now it wont affect me." The creature before choji laughed and said, "This poinson doesn't enter through your repertory system. It enters you through your skin." Choji's eyes widened temporarily as he began to feel the poisons affects. He back himself up to a tree feeling woozy all the way. As he looked up at the approaching abomination choji's eyes harden and he reaches into his ninja pack and pulls out a pill without a moments hesitation he threw it in his mouth. Suddenly the clearing was weighted down by excess chakra. Choji's back began to glow with it and two wings of chakra spouted out. Naraku made to attack before could and choji stopped him with a hand to his throat. Choji began to become skinnier as the chakra intensified he looked the puppet in the eye and said, "I will stop you even if I destroy myself in the progress!!!" The puppet wildly threw a punch at choji who grabbed it and threw naraku to the ground creating a huge crater upon impact. Choji walked over him held him down raised one hand over the puppet as it began to glow with incredibly dense chakra. He then said, "That wont work anymore. I wont let you hurt my friends anymore. People used to say I was heavy but this fist…." Choji brought his fist a little higher and brought it crashing down into the puppets chest screaming, "Its heavier than life itself!!"

As the ground was upturned and a giant crater was left slowy choji walked out of the dust and debris. He walked toward the stunned hikaru and said, "I did it" And collapsed into Hikaru's arms. After a few minutes Hikaru dragged his body back towards shikamarus and cried in fury over his own weaknesses. Eventually shikamaru came around and said, "Well it seems that im not dead so you two must of stopped that damn troublesome monster." Hikaru looked away from shikamaru and solemnly said, "I didn't do anything. I was to scared choji beat him. And because of me being a coward he got hurt. I wont let it happen again." Shikamaru walked over to Hikaru and offered, "Well if we hurry we can get him to a doctor quickly and he can fix choji up. This missions over anyway…" HIkaru screamed, "No, Naraku cant get away with this. If we let him go he'll contnue to go on hurting people and I wont let that happen. You take Choji home Im going to continue and I will stop him!" Shikamaru looked as though he were going to argue for a moment before he shook his head and hoisted the smaller choji. He turned to Hiraku and said, "Take this guy down and try not to get yourself killed. You troublesome dolt." Hikaru nodded at shikamaru and ran off following his instincts towards Naraku.

"Good luck Hikaru…" Shikamaru said as he watched the disappearing nin.

After a few miles Naraku saw a town running toward it he hoped he might find someone there who might have information on naraku. But once he got there he numbed by the silence in the large town. Street after street he found bodies litering the ground. Each body lay there unmarked completely untouched. They looked as though the slightest noise might waken them from a nice rest. But with each touch and every glance around Hikaru was sure they were dead.

Looking down un the ground he saw scorched markings there. Leading out of the village. tentively he followed them. Upon reaching the final marking he found a body of black liquid Swirling ominously in the dark setting of the cave. The air reached of dead bodies and the walls of the cave looked as though they had been melted by some incredible heat from within the cave. Turning around slowly Hikaru found himself face to face with non other than Naraku.

This Naraku was wearing a black kimono and his mask over his face. He was armed only with a katana that Hikaru had never seen before. A Silky and ominous voice came from behind the mask and it said, "Its nice to finally meet face to face hikaru." Slowly a small pale hand came from within the dark fold of the kimono and removed the mask releasing Naraku's hair at the same time. Hikaru gasped. Naraku had long black hair with red streaks going through them. Pale white skin. Deep red markins over his eyes and deep red lips. His teeth looked feral and long. His face was somewhat more angled then a normal humans. But nothing shocked Naraku more than the blood red and yellow colored eyes that were like a cats no a demons the pupil just a slash and nothing but bloodlust poured from them.

"Now that Im complete Its time for you to die Hikaru."

To be continued

_I must apologize for Another cliffy but I just had to stop here this is the only chapter I really liked so far and just couldn't let myself go on and ruin it. Sorry if you didn't like it. But just to let you know I was pressed for time while writing this chapter so I just didn't care that much. Thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed so far you left some really good advice and compliments. You guys are fucking awesome. Thank you guys so much._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Regrets

A chill wind howled as two young figures faced each other. Naraku standing lazily just feet away from the fuming Hikaru. After a minute of silence Hikaru ground out, "So your going to kill me just like you killed all these people. Your just a monster. These people they had dreams, they had lives family, they had futures. You took it all away from them and you don't even feel remorse for what you did…" Hikaru was left huffing after his outburst leaving an amused Naraku before him. Naraku sighed and walked over to one of the many lifeless bodies on the ground. Naraku then said, "You sound like a broken record my friend. _They had dreams _how poetic of you. But unfortunately in order to get a head in this life you must step on people along the way." He emphasized this by nonchalantly placing his foot on the corpse before him while simultaneously laughing at his cruel joke.

As expected hikaru clouded by anger attacked head on. He rushed Naraku without a thought. Just a second before Hikaru's fist collided naraku sent a huge shockwave of chakra out and blasted hikaru several feet away. As hikaru shook his head he returned to sit down he was surprised to hear naraku's voice behind him. "I see you havent improved much since our last meeting. But things have changed since then havent they? I am no longer crippled, but your weren't much competition even when I was crippled. Once a weakling always a weakling I suppose." Naraku's drawling voice taunted.

Hikaru didn't blindly attack as expected but merely hung his head and said, "Im not weak." Naraku raised an elegant eyebrow and scoffed, "If your trying to joke I must admit I do find it funny. If not that's even better." Naraku walked up to the shaking naraku his face mere inches away from hiker's. "But you and I both know that you don't believe a word of what you just said. We both know this." Hikaru looked up into naraku's smirking crimson eyes and snarled as he attacked with all he had.

Surprised as he was by hikarus ferocious attack naraku was immediately put on the defenseive. After a few blow Naraku regained his footing and sent hikaru flying with a brutal kick to the head. Naraku smirked at hikaru as he struggled back to his feet and said, "I suppose Ill have to teach you where you stand in this world." Hikaru brought himself upright and yeleed back, "WHAT IS IT THAT I HAVE DONE TO YOU?!! WHY DO YOU HATE ME? ANSWER ME." Naraku's features finally dropped their mocking appeal. He took on a look of deepest loathing his voice sounded as if all he wished was to take the life before him, "You ask why I hate you?… It is simple enough. I hate you for whom you have become. You are the light that replaces the dark in _his _world. Tell me why I have lived in darkness and you light!!" Hikaru's face betrayed nothing he was confused by what Naraku had said but still he attempted to fight on. He summoned many shadow clones surprising Naraku and had them surround naraku from all sides. After a moment with no counter from naraku Hikaru had the clones attack from all at once. Naraku glanced toward the real hikaru as he to flew through the air towards him and said loudly, "You have lived all your life in the light. But now its my time to **SHINE."** A quick hand seal and a huge burst of lightning destroyed all the clones and the real landed on meters away and still lay there limply.

Naraku walked toward the limp body. He stood studying the body before him when suddenly it poofed into smoke. With a roll of his eyes naraku began to look with exaggerated turns around for the real hikaru. Without warning hikaru jumped from a hole in the ground he had created with his chakra. With all his strength hikaru swung his fist upward fully intending on messing up narakus pretty new face. At the last second naraku pulled his head back out of range. Hikaru went flying up above narakus head. Naraku was lazily going through hand seals as hikaru created a shadow clone in midair and used it as a slingshot to send him flying at the unprepared naraku. In the instant before they collided hikaru developed a rasengan seeing this and not having the time for anything else naraku created a low power chidori to compensate.

The two massive forces of chakra collided and a small explosion was sent back at the weaker chidori. A small typhoon of chakra enveloped narakus arm he was writhing in agony. After the winds had ceased naraku stood clutching his burnt arm. Hikaru stood feet away looking triumphant. Naraku then looked up at hikaru and laughed, "Pretty good hikaru you have improved. It seems I wont be joking around with you anymore. But I would wipe that smirk off your mouth. For you see.." Naraku raised his injured up to see. It began to heal before their very eyes. "I have ascended from what I once was."

Naraku lowered his completely healed and began to build up a fully charged chidori. Hikaru prepared his own rasengan they looked at each other and both swung forward the two great forces collided once more but this time they struggled against one another. This time however the chidori ripped through the rasengan and was driven directly through hikarus chest a huge blast of chakra blsted out from the other end of hikarus chest colliding into the mountainside. Water rushed out from the hole created coming from an undiscovered river running through the mountain.

Hikarus body floated on top of a small pool created from the rushing water. Naraku watched hikaru as he breathed heavily. Naraku walked over hikarus body and drew his sword. Naraku spoke to the unconscious body. "It seems that your in pain my young friend. Tsk tsk tsk…I suppose it falls onto me to put you out of your misery. I will miss your witty banter all three sentences worth." Naraku brought the blade high over his head and without any remorse brought the blade down to end the foolish battle.

As the blade flashed a thud was heard all around the them. Naraku looked up at the figure standing before him blocking his blade. "Hello honorable third hokage. I must admit im surprised to see you here. May I ask if you've come to save the trash below you?" The third hokage flourished his legendary staff and sent naraku flying back. The hokage was fully dressed in battle attire. Him standing there holding his legendary weapon one could see him as he truly is a hokage of the leaf village. But age has taken its toll all the same.

Sarutobi ignored naraku and leaned down to examine him. Naraku allowed the him to examine the withering child. The hokage took three small pills from his pouch and forced them into hikarus mouth. He did a few hand seals and the wound began to heal roughly underneath his palms. The hokage huffed and said, "Im not as proficient as tsunade but it will do." He drew blood across his thumb and summoned a small monkey. "Take the boy back to the village and give them this message." He handed a small scroll to the monkey. "Be careful with him he will need to go to medical unit." He watched the pair go until naraku grew restless. "I do hope you havent forgotten me lord hokage. You havent even commented on the new and improved me im beginning to think you don't care." Although narakus words and voice were mocking but his eyes were as cold as ice.

"I suppose you are the same as your father after all." The hokage said with a somber voice. Narakus every feature twisted into that of rage, "How dare you say that im the same as that bastard I am his polar opposite. I detest him in all his forms. He destroyed me and cast me into the dark." Naraku was left breatheless his every feature defined rage. The third continued to look at him with sorrowful eyes. He said, "I am sorry I could not have stopped him before he hurt you. But as I look at you now holding his old blade all I can see is him. You have become the same monster he was. But you can change, he did. Before he died He sacrificed his own life to save the village by resurrecting the fourth in our time of need. He died a hero and villain." The hokage looked hopefully at naraku. But was taken back when Naraku began to laugh uncontrollably.

For nearly a minute naraku continued laughing crazily. He nearly collapsed from his fits. He looked up at the third and smirked at him. "You think the snake master was my father? Why I do suppose he can be considered more my father than any other." The third looked completely shocked. "But who..?" Naraku continued, "Who am I? Cant you think of it? Have I been gone for so long that you cant remember me? I suppose I do look different from what I used to. But I had wished that you would remember me." The hokage looked on with searching eyes that were studying his face carefully. The smirk on narakus face, his stance, the shape of his eyes. Slowly the hokage eyes grew wide with the truth.

"Nar…Naruto?" the hokage said almost hopefully his eyes brimming with tears.

Naraku smiled in earnest, "Ah see you do remember me."

**To be continued**

_Haha cliffy once more. Sorry its taking me so fucking long to get these chapters out but ive been having some serious internet troubles. This has been my only been chance to get on in weeks. Im sorry if you didn't like the chapter. And sorry for the slow updates but we I have other things to do. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and encouraged me You guys rock._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_A shadows proposal_

The third hokage and the young villain stand across each other. Flooding waters are rushing against there feet. One stood gaping in disbelief and the other in cruel mirth.

"_Nar…Naruto?" the hokage said almost hopefully his eyes brimming with tears._

_Naraku smiled in earnest, "Ah see you do remember me."_

The thirds face was contorted in grief. Naraku looked as if he had just won the lottery. Tears dripped down the thirds face. "Naruto is that really..you?" Naruto looked into the desperate face of the third. His face suddenly loss its grin angry waves of chakra poured out of naruto. "If by naruto you mean the same naruto that you threw into the darkness and pain after you were done using him. Then yes its me"

The third hokage couldn't have looked more miserable. "But the council threw you into the void. I couldn't stop them…" Naraku now looked truly outraged, "TRIED TO STOP THEM. You could have you were hokage you could of… But no matter don't trouble yourself with my misfortune. For as you see Im complete." The hokage walked forward and pulled naruto into in a hug and said, "Naruto…Im sorry I couldn't protect you. I did all that was in my power to stop the council. But they were convinced that you were the fox reincarnated. They didn't know who you were are where youi came from…" Naraku stood stoically in the old mans arms until now, He placed one hand on the mans chest and gently pushed him away. With hand still on the thirds chest naruto said, "Where I came from? You mean who I came from. Yes I know im the fourths true son. Although im sure he would disagree now considering how easy it was to replace me." The third tried to speak, "Naruto.." The passive look in narutos eyes passed and suddenly they were filled with the purest loathing and he said softly, "Don't you ever call me that again. My name is Naraku." The hand on the thirds chest started to glow with ominous black chakra and before he could react it passed through his chest and he was paralyzed.

The third gasped in pain, "What in the world..?" Naraku smirked at him. "You think you can say sorry and it will all be okay? How naïve. I suggest you forget who I am and try and think of the best interest of your village. It wasn't so hard when I was an infant. So I am sure you can do it again. But in case you your doubts then allow me to enlighten you about my plans." The hokages eyes were locked onto narakus now. They were brimming with suspicion. "I plan to level your precious village. The leaf will fall into shadow and all people will be left to remember is how leaders failed their people. How they failed to save them from oblivion. That will be the legacy of you and your damnable village."

Suddenly the third grasped onto narakus arms and held them with an iron grip. Naraku gasped out in surpirse, "How in the world are you able to still move almost all of your chakra is gone now. Damn you. Why don't you just die." The third hokage took another step toward the struggling naraku. It was obvious that just breathing was straining his energy reserves at this point and yet he still held onto the struggling naraku. With a deep breathe the old man said, "I will stop you as you had said no matter who you are you are still an enemy of the village and as one who has been entrusted with its protection I will stop you. No matter what your planning." With his spare hand naraku made a quick seal and huge amount of the black fired down narakus arm and into the old mans body he screamed and fell unconscious. The place where Narakus hand had been moments before had turned a dark gray color unbefitting of human skin.

Naraku walked over the limp body rubbing his arms to help return the circulation. "A pity that one such as you will die in such a way." He once again raised his sword over his head and attempted end the thirds life. The staff the had been wielding before suddenly transformed into some sort of giant monkey and slammed into naraku so hard that he went sailing into the side of the mountain. "Not so fast human." The monkey tehn went down to check on the third and tried to shake him awake. "Come on Sarutobi wake up don't tell me you just summoned me here to watch you die."

Narakus voice suddenly permeated the all around them, "So you talk huh monkey? Don't worry hes not dead, yet. So you should waste your time and get him back to the village before its to late." The enormous primate growled at the figure as it slowly fazed into view right before his eyes. With a reluctant nod the ape picked the third and began walking towards the village his back turned on naraku. Narakus voice followed him, "Oh and monkey!" The ape turned to look at naraku and grumbled, "Werent you the one who said I shouldn't waste my time? So if this is just another one of those useless taunts that you humans enjoy doing so. Just stow it." Naraku put up his hands and said, "No nothing as trivial as that. I just wanted to give some advice. Since im guessing that you heard our entire conversation mr. Monkey. I suggest you not tell them who I really am. If they know they wont be able to do what's necessary to save themselves. You know how sentimental they can get." The giant simian nodded his head and continued on his way toward the village.

Once the pair were out of vision Naraku chuckled a little and turned around only to meet a pair of fiery crimson eyes. Naraku was aware of the two men in front of him. He was also aware that they both had chakra levels that rivaled the legendary sannin. He was aware of the fact they could kill him with only the most minimal of efforts. But he didn't care. He was to absorbed in those bloody pools the man before him called eyes.

The man in front of him pulled of the hat that was shading his face. His red clouded robe barely rustling as he finished his graceful movements. His face was the most surprising of all. He looked like an older version of sasuke. And with sharingans blazing in both eyes he could only be the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi studied naraku for a moment and said, "We did not catch all the transpired here. So we do not know the circumstances but nonetheless its impressive for anyone to put one such as the third into such a dire state. We would like to know who you are." His eyes flickered onyx for a moment and then were angry crimson once more. Naraku knew he had no choice in the matter they were asking no questions they were demanding answers and with those sharing an upon him they would be able to detect the slightest bit of deceit. So he'll just have to tell half truths. "I have many names but you may know me as naraku." He slowly sheathed his sword to show his understanding of his postion.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and said, "Naraku, hmm? Well what then Naraku what did you told the monkey not reveal your true identity to the village? Im just asking because you gave us your name rather easily." The other man who was dressed similar to itachi but was much taller and had a huge sword wrapped in cloth on his back walked over and looked naraku up and down. "The name Kyoske wouldn't happen to be familiar to you kid." Naraku blanched and said, "Yes he was the man who trained me in mist." The larger man laughed, "Yeah that's his name Itachi so calm down. The old man trained me to brat. He mentioned you right before he died. But he said you were a cripple, You may be tiny but your no cripple."

Naraku smirked a little, "So the old man is dead… You killed him I suppose? Kisame Hoshigaki?" Kisame nodded with a grin and naraku turned to itachi for more. Itachi nodded at Kisame and addressed naraku, "Your skill with seals is impressive. Assuming that you were the one killed all these villagers. For what purpose did you need them?" Naraku looked Itachi start in the eyes as he said, "Well as your friend said before I was a cipple before. But things change. I used these peoples life forces in order to be reborn so to speak. That is partially what I meant when I told the monkey not to reveal me."

Itachi didn't look convinced but didn't say anymore on the matter. He instead said, "Well the of our organization has told us to be on the look out for those well adept in seals and from what we see you are quite skilled. So we would for you to come with us to our headquarters to speak with him." Naraku acted as if though he were deep in thought over what itachi had _offered_ but he knew all to well he didn't have a choice in the matter. So he opted to stall for time instead, "Well if you don't me asking why you two were here at this particular time?" Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow and said, "We heard that third was personally on a mission and one cannot simply ignore the movements of a hokage retired or other wise. We had also heard tales of one who had dabbled in Orochimarus depraved jutsu also we could not ignore. And so it pays off seeing as we have you."

Naraku nodded and said, "Well just thought id ask. So shall we be on our way?" Itachi gestured to follow him and kisame moved to follow behind them both." They all headed off to some unknown location.

_**Village hidden in the leafs**_

_**Medical base**_

_**Tsunade's office**_

_**1 week later**_

Six figures resided in a small heavily lighted room. Two of which leaned against the wall to one side trying to stay out of the way of the others, faces set in identical scowls. Two more rested unconscious on raised platforms there chests bare. The final two were working diligently to save the injured duo. The young woman known as Shizune worked as an assistant to lady tsunade as she worked on the two before her. Sweat pouring from her brow. Hikaru lay unconscious next to the third. Hikaru had already been patched up and barely a scar remained from his mortal wound. The third was currently being worked upon and showed no sign of any recovery. His body seemed to grow colder by the second his skin turning a deathly color. A dark circular wound lay bare against his skin and resisted all attempts made to purge it.

The fourth Hokage and His sensei Jaraiya spoke silently amongst themselves as each attempt at restoring him to health seemed more hopeless than the last. Tsunade wlaked way from the old man his vitals being stable for the moment. After wiping some sweat from her face tsunade said, "I don't know what that kid could have done to him but nothing ive tried has worked. But I do have a clue. After a while of having no luck finding anything wrong by searching for external signs of damage I decided to take a look inside. Specifically in the infected area on his chest. At first glance I though the old man internal organs had damaged tissues but upon closer inspection I discovered a curse seal. The old mans own chakra is destroying him from the inside out."

Jaraiya's eyes darkened and he asked, "Is there anyway to cut the flow of chakra to the seal?" Tsunade bit her lip and shook her head. "Normally we could but placed as it is on the heart cutting off chakra to it would cut off chakra to his heart as well he would die anyway." The fourth made to leave the room as he did so he looked at the two unconscious figures on the tables and said, "This Naraku will pay for what he has done." And the room was quiet.

_**10 hours earlier that day**_

_**Akatsuki headquarters**_

_**Undisclosed location**_

Naraku stood in a humungous dimly lit room. It reached of various concoctions. A large statue stood in the center of the room it had nine eyes and a gagged mouth. Its mammoth hands rose into the air and upon each finger stood a being of varying degrees of infamy. All garbed in the same black cloak covered in red clouds. Narakus attention however was focused on the top of the statues head. For that's where stood what appeared to be a living shadow. Its voice was dark and foreboding and all that you could see of it besides its dark outline were two unwavering eyes. After several minutes of standing in silent observance the shadow finally spoke to him, _"Naraku. We of the akatsuki organization have been looking for one who has a great mastery in the art of seal making. We have been looking ever since we lost Orochimaru whose jutsu as I understand you have acquired and perfected to a degree."_

Naraku chuckled a little the sound echoed all around the large room he then said, "I cant say I picked up all of his jutsu nor can I say I perfected them but I can say that I have mastered what I could and they have done very well for me. But before I go into to much detail about myself may I ask why you would need me?" The leader took a few moments before he answered his voice was level but it hinted at being impatient, _"We need one such as yourself in order to summon forth a being of great power. In order to achieve are ultimate goal we must have this being. A powerful demon lord." _

Naraku smirked and said, "Well if that's your plan…" He put his hand to his chin in mock contimplation "I suppose I could help but I would need to know the exact nature of your plans. And other things…" The shadow flickered out of sight and then appeared before naraku. It then said, _"Before we let you in on our complete plans you must prove your loyalty and worth. I would also like to know what you mean by other things."_ Naraku put his hands in there air and said, "Oh I don't need anything to much. In fact those others are what I need to summon your friend but ill need a few escorts. For I think storming the leaf village and stealing its sacred scrolls will be an easy way to prove worth and loyalty. Would it not?" The dark figure nodded and three men stepped forward one of them said, "Storming the leaf will be dangerous it is the most defended of all the villages how will you have us deal with sannin or the hokage once we reach there for we cannot defeat them." Naraku smiled a viscous smile and said, "You just leave them to me"

_**Present time leaf village**_

Once again in tsunade s office. The fourth made to leave the room as he did so he looked at the two unconscious figures on the tables and said, "This Naraku will pay for what he has done." And the room was quiet.

Until A huge explosion sounded from outside. All conscious occupants of the room turned to each other and immediately ran outside to discover the source. The group made a mad dash for the center of town as screams followed a particularly loud blast. They ran at break neck speeds in order to stop the next set of explosions and hopefully screams. Upon reaching the center of the commotion the group found themselves faced with five beings. Three of which were garbed in black cloaks decorated with red clouds. The smallest of which fit the description they had recently come to know.

The fourth looked to Him and said, "I suppose your naraku now huh? Have you come here to turn yourself in to the village that you betrayed." Naraku laughed and walked around to put his arm over the fifth member of his group. A tall man whom eyes were empty and no emotion or thought splayed across his face although a dark energy hung about him. Naraku looked to the fourth and said, "Well since you already know its me then we can skip the formalities. My associates and I wish to test the limits of your skills….or we can destroy your village." The Leaf party drew themselves into attack position each one held a fire in their eyes. Naraku his hands up in mock submission, "Hang on there for a moment. Its not us who we think you should fight its them." He pointed to the man the empty eyes.

The empty eyed man began to build up chakra and dark seals began to flash across his body. Naraku walked around in front of the man and addressed the leaf group again, "I have two other men of similar dispositions inplanted deep within the city walls." Almost on cue two dark chakra signals could be felt gather energy. "We know we are no match to ninja of your caliber. Kage and legendary sannin. But.." The seals on the mans skin stopped moving and he started performing a long series of complicated hand seals and when he finished the ground enveloped him in what appeared to be a coffin with the symbol for one on it. After several seconds of watching attentively the group were stunned when they saw the coffin door open and who came out. Naraku walked up nest to the figure and said, "If you cant defeat them have them defeat tthemselves as I always say. I always wondered what it would be like to watch to kage fight and now I get to see it." There stood next to naraku the incarnation of the first hokage. He stood staring unblinkingly toward the group before him. Naraku laughed at there disgusted faces. "Its you fight him but just so that you know he cant die. Only you can. You cant kill whats already dead isn't that right."

Tsunade walked forward her rage driving her forward and she said, "How dare you use my family against their own village. How dare you disgrace my grandfather. You are right though. We cant kill him he is bound to the earth by chakra. So long as we kill you he leave this world. Or did you not know that about the reanimation technique?" She made to attack naraku but the first stepped in her way. Naraku merely shook his head and said, "Well lady tsunade you are correct these summoned souls are bound to this earth by chakra and normally killing the summoner would be enough to destroy them. But Also one needs sacrifices for this jutsu as well don't they?" Tsunade reluctantly nodded her head. "Good girl, So what happens when the summoner sacrifices his own body to bring forth the summoned?" tsunade eyes widened and shook her head in disbelief. "I implanted three vessels with spells in order to control the summoned spirits. Then I used various methods to convince them to sacrifice themselves for the greater good." Jaraiya walked forward and pointed an accusing finger at naraku and said, "You didn't give them a choice you took control of them just like you did with the puppets before. Hikaru told me all about them."

Naraku ignored jaraiya and continued, "Well I guess you bunch had better be on your way seeing as there are two more summons on the way. Although you could stick around here and waste time im sure the people of this village would find it a treat that there once great and revered leaders are now turning to destroy them all. How ironic it would to have the hokages of old who sacrificed there very lives in protecting this village be its destroyers. Ah lovely.." Three ninja sped off in random directions only jaraiya remained behind to face the first. Naraku basked in this moment and smiled in earnest for the time he could remember, "How lovely"

**To be continued**

OK OK OK once again thanks to all reviewers you are once again fucking awesome. I just want to say sorry for the crappy weird twisted chapter. IT seemed really cool in my head but when I transferred from my thoughts to this damn screen something happened. Well anyway im trying to get the good parts now and I think the end to this story is coming within like the next three chapters but I don't know how to end it yet so yeah.

But ill try to make it as awesome as I can. Ill just wing it. So please review and hope you guys enjoy the chapter sorry if you don't.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**The Leaves Amongst the dead**

**Part one**

Deep within the village hidden in the leaves, Beneath the rock faces of the hokage stood five figures. One of them held the same face as the first face immortalized upon the mountainside. It held all the features of the ancient leader, it held all the same powers, it even held captive the mans soul. The first hokage had been reborn in the most perverted way possible.

Jaraiya stood opposite of the first. His gaze shifted from the first to akatsuki members to Naraku. Naraku cocked an eyebrow at him and said, "Is there something you wish to say old man, before you die?" Jaraiya continued to glare and said, "What is that you wish to achieve here? Why have you brought forth and disgraced the dead? And why have the akatsuki decided to support you? Are yours and the akastuki's goal the same?" Naraku turned toward his companions, "It seems that you little group hasn't been as careful as you thought" One of the cloaked figures said gruffly, "so it seems" The other just grunted. Naraku turned back to Jaraiya. "You have many questions lord jaraiya but they must wait for as you can see before you, you have more pressing matters to attend to."

The first took on a battle ready stance Jaraiya turned to face him. Naraku and his companions turned and headed towards the center of the village. As he walked away Naraku said over his shoulder, "If you live long enough you may meet up with an old friend of yours. If you live long enough." Jaraiya acted as if he had not heard and attacked the first.

**Elsewhere in the village**

The fourth and lady tsunade ran toward the chakra energies toward the outskirts of the village. The others had already sped off to warn the village. Leaving the superior shin obi to handle the situation. They maintained a the same breakneck speed until they could see them. Two coffins very close to each other and both similar to the first was. The land around the coffins was destroyed. The ground was upturned and buildings were reduced to rubble.

The fourth and Lady tsunade stopped in front of them waiting for what was inside to come out. One coffin had the kanji for 2 on it and the other was unmarked. The lids fell revealing the phantoms inside. Out of the coffin on the left stood the second hokage and out of the coffin on the right was none other than the third legendary sanin, Orochimaru.

The fourth and Tsunade stood as motionless as the corpses before them each waiting for the other to make the first move. The fourth turned to lady tsunade and said, "He will pay for this" And then he rushed forward rasengans spinning within each palm hoping to end it all in one move.

**Tower of the Hokage**

Naraku and his entourage walked out the front doors of the tower. Bodies of shin obi and citizens alike are seen scattered about the ground. Underneath Narakus arm a giant scroll could be seen. They walked not even ten feet and then a small squadron of anbu black ops land in front of them. The anbu captain at the front of the group said, "Halt! You will not go any farther. Either surrender or die." The anbu looked at the scroll underneath Narakus arm and gasped, "The Legendary summoning scroll. So that's what you were after." Naraku turned to the akatsuki member on his left and said, "Sasori-sama these insects are in our way would you mind taking care of them?" Sasori walked before the tense group and said, "Very well." From underneath his cloak out came a puff of smoke, and six human-puppets came from underneath his cloak and before the anbu or Sasori had a chance to attack the anbu group were engulfed by a huge explosion. All eight were killed and all that remained as proof of there existence was a crater. Sasori stood staring at his fellow akatsuki member. "Deidara why did you interfere? I had already said I would kill them."

Diedara smirked and said, "You were taking to long. Besides I was bored." Sasori moved to get close to deidara. Naraku walked in between them and said, "No fighting now boys. You wouldn't want to the show. We have a village to watch crumble. I wonder if the are friends are still fighting are _friends_." Sasori said, "Like puppets on strings they will play into our hands." Naraku laughed and said, "Oh and how I do enjoy a good puppet show" A huge explosion could be seen in the middle of the village. "It looks like this show will be especially entertaining." Naraku moved to go to the smoke until sasori stopped and said, "Our mission is over we must return to base. You may stay if you wish but give us the scroll if you do." Naraku tossed it to them over his shoulder and sped off toward the smoke.

**Back with tsunade and the fourth**

As the smoke cleared from the fourths devastating attacks it revealed the smoking bodies of the two dead leaves. Limbs were missing from both of the dead shin obi and there were scorch marks all over there bodies. Before there very eyes the second hokages and orochimaru's wounds healed themselves. The fourth jumped back to rejoin tsunade. The two dead shin obi mechanically stood up and faced them. Before either group attacked or said anything a gumbling could be heard. Seconds later giant tree roots battered through the ground between the two groups.

The fourth and Tsunade barely jumped out of the way. Once it all settled the buildings and all the surrounding area were consumed and became a forest like area. Tsunade and the fourth landed on one of the giant branches of the tree. They began to look around for the enemy. Until they saw a figure trapped within the branches of the tree struggling to free itself. Upon closer inspection it proved to be Jaraiya. Tsunade jumped over to him and punched threw the branches freeing him. Jaraiya fell to his knees and panted, "Thank you tsunade. I grew careless and he trapped me. I suppose that was foolish considering who I was fighting." Tsunade sighed and said, "Well try not to let it happen again because were going to need you for the fight ahead of us."

Jaraiya nodded and said, "Of course." He stood up and then both he and lady tsunade were shoved out of the way. A blade skimmed across Jaraiyas left arm. When they looked back they saw Orochimaru and the fourth crossing blades with each other. The speed and intensity at which they were fighting was incredible. Orochimarus limbs were stretching beyond all normal proportions the fourth was moving so quickly that not even the most experienced could follow his movements. As jaraiya watched the fight suddenly a fist came flying out of the tree hitting to the tree opposite him the first following him all the way. Before tsunade could run to help either of them The second hokage appeared before her and with just to hand seals and no body of water he sent a huge wave of water towards her flooding the surrounding area.

Not far off from the battle Naraku stood watching these events with a smile plastered on his face. "I wonder how long they'll last? No matter whoever wins this battle I will ultimately be the victor. For there is only one way to kill them. The Jutsu that destroyed me" Naraku's face twisted into the most perverse and twisted smile imaginable, "Only the fourths own jutsu could stop them. A jutsu that tears the soul from the body at the cost of your own. I couldn't ask for a more fitting end for him. For no one will bring him back this time. He will have no choice but to use that jutsu. Soon enough he will realize the only way to save his village is to once again give up his life. I don't know the full details of his jutsu but I at least know it seals away the soul.. Hopefully its painful for him."

The battle of the superior shin obi became more and more intense as time went on. The fourth, Jaraiya, and Tsunade were all on the verge of collapsing. All three were battered and bruised. While there enemies could repair even the most grievous of wounds. They were at the end of their strength. They were slightly disoriented as well. For all the chakra from the six of them was spilling out over the area making it so dense that it made their vision hazy. They barely had the energy to defend themselves.

Narakus could be heard from all directions. He eventually showed himself to them. "Well well I must commend you for the wonderful show you've given me. But now you've reached the end of the line. This is where it ends the three dead shin obi came out and rushed the fatigued shin obi. They stiffly stood up and faced there attackers preparing to fight to the end. Before the attackers reached them however Three more figures flew out of the forest and knocked them off course. Before naraku could react a barrier surrounded him from all sides.

The three figures that now held the dead shin obi in vice like grips proved to all three be the third hokage. They looked pale and fatigued but they held onto the dead shin obi and didn't let them move an inch. From behind Naraku the third hokage's voice came. Naraku turned around to face the third. He smirked as he saw the thirds decrepit condition, "I see that my jutsu has spread through most of your body. The more you move old man the more my poisonous chakra will spread through you body. I suggest you just go and nap you old fool. For there is nothing you can do here."

The third stood strait and looked naraku in the eye. "I will stop you here. I have been given the responsibility of protecting this village and that responsibility will be mine until I die." Naraku laughed in his face and mockingly clapped, "Wonderful speech but even if you did stop me my creations would live on to finish my work and destroy this village." The third started going through handsigns and said, "I am the pillar of this village I hold this title as kage in trust for all those who have come before and all those who will come after. Even if you kill me there are others stronger than me who will stop you. So longs as single villager lives the will of fire will survive and the leaf village will remain. But fro now I will stop you with a heroes jutsu." As he finshed it the fourth recognized the pattern and screamed , "NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO THIS OLD MAN LET ME." The third smiled at the fourth and turned to naraku. As naraku looked at the third he wasn't impressed he said, "So that's it a heroes jutsu. Whatever it does it doesn't look like youre strong eno.." Before naraku's very eyes a dark and hazy figure appeared above the third. He could not make out any details but it sent chills up his spine.

"What in the world is that old man?" THe third only grimaced and said, "So you can see the reaper. I guess that's proof that you are…were him." Suddenly Naraku heard a puff and he looked toward the reanimated corpses and watched as one by one they each turned to dust before his very eyes. Before he could react the third had a hold of him and he couldn't move his body anymore. "What is this old man? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME??!!" The third looked at him and smirked naraku was about to spit in face before he saw a gigantic demon hovering above the third. "What is that?" The third smirked so you can see it all now? It is the reaper. The very being that ripped out the demon foxs soul and sealed it away. It is the jutsu that the fourth hokage used to become the great hero of our village and now I will use it to put an end to your evil ways."

To be continued

_Okay sorry for long wait and sorry for crappy chapter. I was hoping to make it longer but it got late and this all I got done. Sorry im not updating sooner but im busy with school and I just started my sport this year. I hope to get the second part out quick but I make no promises. Hope you review and I promise the next chapters will be a lot longer and hopefully better._


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 16**

**PART TWO**

_Leaves amongst the dead_

Deep within the village hidden in the leaves stood the figures of the third hokage and naraku. Surrounded by rubble, trees, dead bodies, and a powerful barrier. The barrier not only kept them in but it also kept unwanted guest out.

Each second that passed was another second that the shingami's evil chakra pressed down upon the mortals. Naraku could not move nor could the third they were tethered together by the reapers hand and their souls.

Naraku tore his eyes away from the terrible presence of the reaper to at the third, whom was smirking at him. Eventualy naraku's anger got the best of him and screamed at the third, "YOU FOOLISH OLD MAN DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'D JUST STAND HERE LIKE A FRIGHTENED CHILD, NOW DIE!!" The beads around narakus neck transformed into a large black serpent. That struck the hokage on his neck and rapped itself around. Naraku confused asked, "Why did..didn't you dodge old man?"

The third smiled and said, "Their was no need to dodge. For the one who summons the reaper to this world must in order to destroy his enemy sacrifice his own soul. Both the one who cast the jutsu and its target will then be tethered together by there souls and swallowed by the death god. Forever destined to due battle with each other until the end of time."

The serpents grip tightened on the thirds neck and the pressure in narakus stomach began to fade slightly. "Yes, yes that's it old man. Hurry up and die." The third face turned resolute and the tension double in narakus stomach.

After several minutes of struggling wills the third began to look more and more fatigued. He finally voiced his thoughts, "Why…why is it so difficult to tear your soul from your body."

Naraku began to laugh in the old ninjas face, "Don't you understand old man? Don't you get it? My soul is beyond your reach. For the death god has already lain his hands on me." The thirds face turned to that of disbelief. "Yes old man although the fox is no longer sealed within my body the seal still lives on keeping my own soul in place your sacrifice is for nothing."

The thirds grip loosened somewhat and naraku began to be able to move again, "How do you think I was able to survive the void? The seal kept my soul intact and the fox kept my soul in place. Now with the eigth tetra gram seal gone I am able to draw upon the demonic stores of chakra leftover in my body from the fox. And whe you finally die you old fool I will lay waste to your precious village. I will spare no one I will kill them down to every last man, woman, and child."

The thirds grip suddenly became like iron. The terrible tension began to escalate through out narakus body. Naraku could only stand and watch as the old man began to pour all his energy into destroying him. "How could you still have the strength to go on you must of used almost all of your chakra by now. What do you hope to achieve?" The third only laughed, "You just don't get it do you? Strength comes from more than just chakra. It comes from the hearts of all who dream and hope for the future. It comes from all whom are willing to give their lives for their family, friends, and village. As one whom has been entrusted with these peoples lives I will stop you now!!"

Naraku grew more and more infuriated, "Old man earlier you said that you were the pillar of the village. One that I couldn't knock down as loong as a single leaf villager remained to believe. Ha what a joke just look at yourself. A pillar? A pillar full of termites and rust. I don't need to knock you down you've been falling for years, you foolish decrepit old man."

Minutes went by in silent struggle. Each second passed in agony for both. Eventually the third looked up in narakus face and said, "Alright we both know I don't have the strength to pull your from your body. We both know this. But still… I will stop your ambitions of destroying this village right here and now."

Naraku smirked mockingly, "Theres no stopping my ambitions old man. This village will become nothing more than a forgotten memory and rubble by the time im finished."

The third said, "Your soul is sealed and that soul is empowered with demoic energy. So now I will do what I can and……BREAK THE SEAL!!!"

Naraku screamed, "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!" The third began to force out a huge amount of energy and the demonic arm connecting their souls began to glow woth the intensity of it. With a dreadful scream The seal shattered and the dark energies stored within narakus body behind mthe seal began to flow out of him. His skin started to burn with the intensity of the chakra being released.

Naraku fell to his knees as body weakened from the nurning new energies within that were tearing him apart. The third fell to the ground a smile plastered to his face. Naraku watched as the light faded from the old mans eyes and the reaper faded from sight. The barrier fell from around him and he was to weak to run away. Tsunade and the fourth hokage were running toward him. All seemed loss.

Before they reached two akatsuki members landed in front of him. They were none other than Itachi uchiha and Kismae hoshigake. Itachi looked at the dead venerated leader and then turned and said in his icy voice, "Well when Sasori and deidara told us that you were staying behind to watch your games. Im impressed that you managed to kill the third hokage. Its an impressive feat. But you should of known that fighting such a man would have its costs. Judging by your current state I see that you have learned that now." Naraku refused to look up at the pair and said, "Enough of your lecturing. No get me out of here before you two wind up the same as me." Itachi looked toward the oncoming ninja and nodded. All three disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_Okay ive decided instead of writing super long chapters im just going to split up all my chapters and post them part by part. Hope this doesn't bug you too much but I hope this will speed up me posting chapters. Feel free to tell me if the chapters get really crappy. Hope you review if you like._


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 17**

Face of the beast

**Outside the tower of the Hokage, Center of village**

All was calm in the village, the sky was darkened by clouds. As if the heavens themselves knew of the tragedy that has befallen the village. All citizens of the village were there; each wearing black in mourning. The villages council and hokage were standing before the them all. Each one coming out to make a speech to the village before they show their respects for the third hokage.

As all speeches ended and that was left to leave the flowers to the fallen and wish them peace the sky opened up and allowed the angels tears to join that of the villagers. The venerated third hokage had in some way touched a part of every life within the village and all will miss him. For even though the will of fire still burns it has been weakened considerable with the old warrior dead.

After the ceremony ended and the last villager said their prayers for the old man. The fourth Hokage and a few respective others gathered outside the tower readying themselves to discuss the situation. The fourth called for the greatest ninjas of the village hidden in the leafs. Tsunade, Jaraiya, Kakashi, Maito Gai, and Yamato all stood there. All ready to avenge the death of the third.

Having seen the group all standing there none talking Hikaru walked over to them. Lacking his usual jovial voice he spoke to the fourth, " Father im sorry…" The fourth looked confused, "For what son?" Hikaru looked anywhere but at his fathers eyes, "I could have stopped him. He was in my group. All that time I could have stopped him at any time. I should've…" The fourths face took on a more somber expression, "Hikaru don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done. If blame lies with anyone its me. I allowed to come into the village. I allowed him into our lives. I put all of us in danger because I felt sorry for him."

Jaraiya put his hand on the fourths soldier and said, "It wasn't your fault either arashi. All of us are equally responsible we all saw that he was dangerous but ignored it because we felt sympathy for him. He was a crippled child in extreme pain and lonelier than a child ever should be. So we ignored our gut feelings and allowed him in. We all saw the hate in his eyes. We all saw it and did nothing until it was to late."

Arashi didn't respond he just stood staring in his Childs eyes. Kakashi nodded and added, "Hes right sensei we all could have done something. He was my student. I saw him for what he was but still I did nothing. I should have known. I ignored all the signs. I should have stopped him back when he stole the chidori. And yet I let him go with a weapon as dangerous as that."

The fourth hokage nodded and spoke to the group, "Yes I know all of us are to blame. We should have done something then. But…but we still can do something now. I wan all of you back here in an hour. We will make up for our past mistakes today. We will find naraku and make him pay for what he has done. We know that he is currently working alongside the criminal organization known as the Akatsuki.. The akatsuki are not ordinary criminals each one of them are s class criminals. Their not getting together for the company to say the least. We have know idea what there goals are but we do know why they attacked the village. They stole the summoning scrolls of the first hokage." The fourth stopped to look at everyone and said, "Be ready to leave within the hour. GO!!" The fourth and hikaru were left alone in the swirling leaves as they walked home to prepare for upcoming mission.

**Inside the akatsuki base.**

Naraku stood before the akatsuki leader no longer in just a shadow but the true one. He stood glaring at naraku. Face etched in distrust. Naraku stood smirking back, he had the summoning scroll under his arm. Which was the only thing that kept the pain from seeping out onto his face. The breaking of the seal has left naraku feeling unstable, with each passing second the demonic chakra that was left from the fox and hidden behind the seal was destroying him from the inside out. His body could not assimilate it fast enough.

Having grown impatient with narakus arrogant demeanor the leader said, "So naraku, I see that the mission was successful even though you lost yourself in your own personal vanity." Naraku's façade slipped slightly but it returned in a second. "So what is it that we have gone to such great lengths to acquire. I believe you promised us a demon of great power "

Naraku held the scroll up for all to see, "This is the fruit of our labors. The legendary summoning scroll of the first hokage. He protected it with his life for many years. To stop any from summoning these beings of power. Unfortunately many of the ways to summon them are lost." The leader rolled his eyes, "And I suppose that _you_ are the only one who knows how to summon them."

Narakus smirk returned full force, "Well if you wish for the summoning to actually work then I suppose yes." The leader walked forward, "What will you need for the summoning?" Naraku put his hand to his chin to act in an exaggerated way that he was deep in thought, "Well not much really. Just a few small things." Naraku suddenly dropped the act and grew serious. "I will require all the akatsuki members for the summoning. And at least one hundred human sacrifices. And I will require a rather large room for the seal this one in fact."

The akatsuki leader nodded and turned his back to naraku, "I will summon the akatsuki members. All the resources that we have are at your disposal. I will order for each member to bring ten sacrifices. In order for our goals to be reached we must have that demon. Do not disappoint us."

And with that the leader disappeared from sight leaving naraku alone to do his task. Naraku walked to the center of the room and summoned a black orb about the size of his head. Naraku placed it on the floor and began performing a long chain of hand signs. All the while he was thinking, 'Soon enough all that I desire for will come to pass.'

**Forest of the fire country**

The fourth hokage and company had left the village a few hours ago and were currently on the trail of naraku and the akatsuki. They had been traveling on narakus scent so far but it reached a dead end a while back so they have been traveling on Jaraiya's word. They had been warned of the akatsuki's incredible defense and the closer they got the more on edge they were.

Finally jaraiya signaled for them to stop at the beginning of a valley. Jaraiya turned to speak to them, "Ok everyone this is it. The akatsuki base is at the bottom of this valley in a small cave. At least this is where it was when I was following Orochimaru." Tsunade threw a rock at jaraiya's head which he caught once it bounced off his head. He rubbed the sore spot on his head, "Why the hell did you do that you crazy bitch."

Tsunade huffed and knocked him to the ground, "Are you telling me that we have been following you here for the last hour for you tell me that there is the possibility that its not even there? How do you know if its there or not?" Jaraiya took the rock that tsunade had thrown and threw it down into the valley and let the whole group see as it hit an invisible barrier and disintegrated.

Jaraiya looked back at tsunade and said, "That's how I know. Their barrier is still up. I doubt they would leave it up if they moved out." Kakashi clapped his hand and said, "Well then that's settled. We know where they are that's for sure. But we don't know if their expecting us, if their all even there, or how to get around the barrier." Jaraiya smirked at kakashi and said, "That's where your genius fails you kakashi. I do know a way to get around the barrier but it wont be easy."

Jaraiya pointed to five locations around the valley. "There are five points that keep the barrier up. They must be simultaneously deactivated and all five of them are defended by there own barriers in order to get past those you must defeat the traps that have been set in said spots. When I first came here there was only one barrier and it was difficult. The ones that defend the barriers will be mirror images of the attackers. There is a high chance of dieing on this mission. So back out now if you cant ready yourself for death just yet don't even go another farther."

Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, and my self will go and deactivate the seals lord hokage stay here and prepare for the upcoming battle." Arashi nodded and the group took off. All ready for what was to come.

**Inside the akatsuki base; main hall**

All members of the akatsuki were present in the main halls. The floor walls and ceiling were all covered in Narakus seals and all the seals connected to the spot where the dark orb lay still. The leader and the other akatsuki all stood on the corners of the main seal of the floor. Naraku walked up to the leader and asked, "So are the sacrifices where I asked them to be." The leader nodded, "Yes I had them put in the room under this one. The one where you put the seals in." Naraku walked out to one of the corners on the seal and said loudly to the whole group, "Now all of you its time for the summoning I have prepared extra seals the that immediately upon entering our world the beast will be sealed. The sacrifices underneath us will provide the energy for the summoning and we will open the gates using that energy."

All the members of the akatsuki looked skeptically at the seal and distrustful of naraku. None followed until they saw naraku activate his part of the seal. Each member one at a time began pouring their chakra into the seal watching as it began to glow. The first few moments all seemed well but eventually some members began to grunt in displeasure. The strain on each of their faces showed with growing intensity with each passing second.

Eventually the leader screamed out, "NARAKU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US." Naraku laughed, "Im giving you what you wanted. We are about to summon one of the most powerful beings this world has ever seen." The leader asked, "Then if this is just part of the summoning why cant we move." Naraku let out a low cruel laugh, "Well my leader in order to summon a being of great power one must give a certain amount of energy. The miniscule insects you brought here would never be enough, but with our energies it should do. Unfortunately it will require every last bit of our combined human chakra. So I made it so the will draw upon our energies until their all gone and we will be unable to move until their gone"

The leader panted out through gritted teeth, "So you plan to die with us. To summon the beast but…..why. What purpose would that serve?" Naraku broke out into a fit of sickening laughter, "Do you really think that I would sacrifice my life just to summon the demon?" The leader looked up at naraku and said, "But you just said…" Naraku smirked a little and stood up completely unaffected by the seal, "I believe I said that it wont stop until it has drained ever last ounce of human chakra from its hosts. Thanks to the third hokage my human chakra has been depleting as of late. Ive already give all I can." The akatsuki members could only look on as one by one they fell into the void as all the energies left them. Itachi was the last one left still alive. He sat staring up at the smirking naraku smiling back, "I suppose in the end…an uchiha..was the only one who could kill me. And it was myself. I cant believe I fell for such a trick. Damn you… see you in hell"

Itachi sank to the floor and as the light faded from his eyes he said, "Goodbye..foolish little brother… goodbye sasuke." Naraku walked up to his corpse and examined him until the black orb began to glow and shake violently, "It seems that your death has true meaning after all itachi you gave me the last bit needed in order to summon my demon." He took out a kunai and ran it over his hand. Drawing the blood into the palm of his hand naraku used his other to begin doing hand signs. And slammed the bloody hand upon the floor. The seal began to glow a deep crimson the walls of the former akatsuki lair, and all of reality seemed to bend inward toward the orb.

Naraku stood waiting for the demon. Impatience etched on his face as his excitement built up and showed clearly on his face. A sudden explosion jarred naraku into reality before his very his very eyes naraku watched as the seals were enveloped in the explosion and slowly the glow faded from the seal.

Naraku looked up and saw none other than fourth hokage and company in the midst of the wreckage. Rage boiling over naraku faced them without word. He followed their eyes. He watched them as they saw the dead akatsuki members. Kakashi jumped down and checked the member closest to them. He examined the body and looked back up at his hokage, "Their all dead. They were dead before we got here. By the looks of it chakra depletion they hit absolute zero." Kakashi looked over at the lifeless face of itachi laying at narakus feet. He sent naraku a glare of hate, "Looks as if you got all of them. We really must thank you. You just made our job so much easier."

Naraku laughed at kakashi's glare. He walked over to itachi and put his foot on itachis face to turn it over so it looked at kakashi, "Tsk tsk tsk such a handsome boy what a waste. Don't you think so kakashi sensei?" Kakashi stood ready to fight, "don't you call me sensei. You don't deserve to be my student. You and itachi are the same and soon enough you will be punished for im sure when you meet him in hell. He'll make you pay."

Jaraiya jumped down and said, "Well I guess once a traitor always a traitor. What is this? You betray our village just to go them and betray them as well. Where do your loyalties lie?" Naraku looked over at jaraiya and snarled, "My loyalties are to me and me alone." Arashi spoke out, "Enough! We have come to you and the akatsuki down. Seeing as you have already taking the akatsuki for us all that leaves is you."

Naraku put his hands as if in defeat, "Why so harsh my lord hokage. Id rather not get tired and sweaty today but if you really wish to end the pleasantries so soon then Ill be happy to oblige you." In a flash naraku threw his chakra beads high into the air Immediately he began going threw hand signs upon finishing them the beads each bead transformed into an individual black serpent. Each glowing with same frightening chakra from inside.

The serpents flew down toward the lifeless bodies of the akatsuki members around them. They each swam through the skin leaving them unmarked as they passed through the flesh into their body. One by one the deceased akatsuki members rose. Lifeless puppets without any strings but were more bound than any could imagine.

Using the groups shock as a distraction naraku grabbed the chakra orb. Naraku then made to move out of the way having seen all of this yamato jumped down in front of Naraku. Acting on instinct yugito immediately attacked. Naraku avoided the attack and wormed past his defense running him threw with his sword and in the next second he started to disappear before their very eyes. But not before he gave them his parting shot, "Well well it seems you have failed. But don't dispare if you should survive you'll seem me again." And then he was gone. Yamato lay still joining the deceased.

_Sorry for crappy end but Im preparing to write the next chapter. I hope to have it out soon. It will three to four times longer than this one and yes it will be the final chapter. I hope you like this story so far sorry if I didn't deliver and yes I know I was not being really original last chap but hell its fan fiction. Well if you like this story please look for my next story which I hope to have out a day or two after this one ends. Ill give more details next chap. Thanks to all reviewers and people who enjoy my fic. Otherwise just give this review whore my fix._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

_The End_

**Inside the akatsuki base.**

The konoha elite stood in the center of the former akatsuki base, on top of the ruined seal, and watching as one by one the once motionless bodies of the akatsuki members arose from the resting places to face them. The akatsuki's eyes were lifeless, empty, and doll like. Their current state showing none of the power or grandeur that they displayed in life. Upon moving they seemed clumsy and off kilter. As if they were just learning to move upright. But as time went on their movements became more steady each moment that past more of their former strength seemed to surface.

The Hokage watched as his once proud adversaries were used as puppets. A mockery to their lives as human beings. Even if they were evil men he would not allow Naraku to make a mockery of them.

He began walking toward the still wavering corpses going through countless hand seals. Ready to finish them all in one fell swoop. Just as he was about to end it. They all made their move. They started to attack the konoha elite. No where near there former fighting status but still powerful. And too close to his fellow shin obi to take them all out using his jutsu. So he allowed the energy to fade from the attack and he prepared to take them out one by one. Until Jaraiya landed next to him. The aged shin obi turned to him and said, "We can handle things here you go after Naraku."

The fourth looked at his former sensei in the eyes and said, "Be careful old friend." In a flash he was gone chasing after narakus chakra signature ready to end his treachery once and for all.

**Just outside Konoha**

Naraku looked down at the village that has haunted both his dreams and nightmares for as long as he could remember. Every moment of his life, all the pain, all the agony all has lead up to this moment. Naraku stepped over the body of one of the guards they left to defend the city, in order to get a closer look. The only reason Naraku is still alive is because of his goals. His thirst for revenge upon this village and his father has been all that has kept him standing. Now that he's so close to reaching those goals he cant help but ask himself, 'What next?' A quick shake cleared his head of doubts.

He began to make the preparations for the villages demise and the completion of his vengeance. A shot of pain racked through his body and sent him collapsing down to one knee. The reserve demonic energies spilling out from the seal that the old man released was to powerful an energy. His human body was to weak to handle it and it was destroying him from the inside out. Naraku looked out at the hokage stone faces on the horizon, "Your sacrifice was in vain old man soon your precious village will be no more. And when that's complete the first thing I will do is wipe your faces from the mountainside and then dance on your graves."

Naraku allowed himself a small smile at the thought of the old man turning in his grave. That helped him fight through the pain and continue his work. Just as the seals were complete Naraku felt a presence approaching from the direction of the village. It felt familiar too. Just as he recognized whom the energies belonged too they came crashing out of the trees and right in front of him.

With smirk held firmly in place Naraku looked up at the intruder and said, "Hello Hikaru" Naraku looked from hikaru to the village and began laughing histerically. Hikaru glared at him and snarled, "What is it that's so damn funny." Naraku looked back at him in an almost pitying way, "Well hikaru I just happen to find it funny that after all this time. After all my plans, my scheming, my hate. That you, the very symbol of my damnation should be here to watch with me as the village that shunned me and loved you falls into the void."

Hikaru balled his fist and ground his teeth in frustration, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Naraku looked somewhat stunned at this outburst as hikaru struggled to regain his breath, "Why is it that you hate the village so much? Why do you hate me? I've never done anything to you. I barely even know you!!!"

In an instant naraku was in front of hikaru and was holding up by his throat. As hikaru was immobile and dangling in his hands Naraku brought them face to face and spat, "You say that you did nothing to me?", The grip on hikarus throat tightened, "How dare you !! You took my whole world. Why you remained out here in the light; happy and loved. I remained in the dark with agony as my only company pain was all that lived by my side. I had no one because you took them from me!" , The look on narakus face saddened for a moment as he slowly lowered hikaru, "No you didn't take them from me. They never truly wanted me in the first place… I was just to be used and thrown away. You just replaced me." As he said that he thrust his hand into hikaru chest. It past through like a ghost would. Naraku held the paralyzed hikaru up with his hand in the chest and used the other to start making seals.

He finished the seal and let the unconscious hikaru fall. Just before hikaru hit the ground the ground the air all around naraku filled with an enormous chakra. An in an instant he went flying across the clearing. It happened so fast that not only did it take naraku by complete surprise it tooke him nearly a minute to realize what had just happened to him. When the dust finally cleared naraku looked up into the hating eyes of the fourth hokage.

Naraku smiled and stood up. The fourth had hikaru in his arms. Obviously having caught him before he hit the ground. The fourth looked around at the seals on the ground and then to the ones on his own sons chest. The fourth stood up hikaru still in his arms. He looked naraku in his hateful crimson eyes and said, "What have you done to my son?" Naraku couldn't hold it back he laughed. He couldn't stop laughing it hurt him he was laughing so hard. The forth disappeared from view and reappeared in from of the hysterical naraku. He slammed him against the ground and Repeated, "What have you done to my son?!!"

Naraku stopped laugh and looked up amused at the hokage. Well Your _son _took it upon himself to come all the way up here to try to stop me all by himself. He really isn't all that intelligent now is he. I really just don't see how he can be your son my lord. I mean he obviously hasn't inherited any of the family wit. IN fact," He put his hands to his face and looked shocked, "he doesn't really look anything like you. Maybe he took after his mother. Or perhaps his mother took after another man," The hokage snarled, "Well I suppose their could be another answer. Is he of your blood?" The hokage glared at naraku before he looked down upon hikaru and said, "I adopted him when he was young." Naraku said, " Oh that's it. Were you just incompetent and unable to have a son of your own or were you just trying to replace past _Mistakes._

The hokages face twisted into that of purest rage and he spat, "That's none of your business. Now tell me what you did to my son." Naraku dropped the act and grew serious as he said, "Well as you wish my lord I have placed a seal upon his stomach as you can clearly see" The hokage rolled his eyes as nodded an affirmative, "I have also placed several similar seals around the village at much grander scales. In about five minutes the main seal will activate and draw in which ever sacrifice is closest. Both your son and the village itself are the sacrifices at the moment. If your son stays within range of the seal he will be the sacrifice instead of the village. But if he isn't the village goes down."

The fourth looked completely horrified as he held his son closer to himself. Naraku looked at the fourth hokage and said, "Well my lord If are you going to pick your _Son_ or the village? I know it must be a tough choice I mean both love you unconditionally. You must be just falling apart inside. A choice between the village and your son it's a toughy but I have a feeling you'll get through it. I mean you've done it before." The fourth looked up into narakus eyes as if searching for something. Naraku smirked a little, "Ah it seems that I hit a sore subject. But truthfully history has shown your dedication to your village over your own blood. But then again hes not really from your bloodline maybe he has a chance."

The fourth said, "You know nothing about that. So save your breath because you have so few breaths left." Naraku pointed at the unconscious body of Hikaru in The fourths arms and in a deadly serious voice said , "Its not my breaths that you should be counting my lord." The fourth looked from the village to his son and said nothing. He took hikaru in his arms and without a word began walking in the opposite direction of the village. Narakus rage was practically tangible when he spoke you could practically feel the venom role from his breathe, "…so you chose your son…how unexpected. But if you wish to save him you must make sure he is out of range of my seal. And the arena in which he must escape is enormous." The grounds all around them began to glow with an unearthly chakra. The fourth began running his son from them.

"STOP", came the powerful shout from all directions.

The fourth turned to see the voices owner directly behind him. The fourth smiled as he said, "Hello Jaraiya, tsunade." There stood the remaining of the legendary sannin. Naraku was not amused. Jaraiya turned to the fourth and said, "We heard everything that peace of slime said. Don't worry tsunade will take the boy out of harms way and from there attempt to remove the seal." The fourth handed over his child to the old medic without a word. She immediately took off with him out of sight. Jaraiya watched them go before returning his attention to the fourth. "I will go and try to evacuate as many villagers as I can in case the worse should happen." He looked to naraku before he began moving towards the village. "Don't worry about the others they'll be able to handle those lifeless puppets but in the mean time I suggest you take care of him arashi. Before he causes anymore trouble." with that the legendary toad sage was gone.

The air was tense as the surrounding area was being filled with the immense amount of chakra the two were exuding. Thee air was so thick with chakra one could almost see it. The pressure was immense bearing down upon you from all sides. The fourth and naraku glaring at each other neither one making a move. Both silent. Both knew what must be done. And in a blur of movement it began.

Both fighters wnet straight to attack the other. Naraku used the greath shadow snake jutsu and summoned forth from his move a wave of endless serpents. Each snake was black and held an evil aura. There were so many it looked as the earth and sky was being enveloped by endless shadow. They even blocked out the sun. Each serpent opned it jaws and a blade appeared. Each and every blade pointed toward the hokage. All ready to strike him.

With no where to evade to the fourth raised his palm and created a small typhoon of chakra. A rasengan. But it felt different than hikarus. Stronger more stabile. Just as the snakes were upon him he thrust his palm at them. And in an explosion as might as any either had ever seen all serpents were eviscerated. As the dust cleared barracudas revealed to have shielded himself using several layers of the black serpents as the shield. He looked around for the fourth hokage but could not see nor sense him.

All of a sudden the ground beneath him. Exploded in a tremendous force and he was hurled into the air. As he was ascending towards the heavens before he could react the hokage was before him and delivered a punch so powerful that he went hurtling toward the earth creating large crater upon impact. The fourth laded with grace near wreckage. As soon as his feet hit the ground. A wave of water erupted from the crater and came barreling toward the fourth. Whom didn't even attempt to dodge it as he used a powerful fire jutsu and in one shot evaporated the entire wave. Out of the riseing steam naraku came flying at the hokage sword jabbing thrusting desperately trying to kill the older man. But he was outclassed and was quickly tiring. The fourth was playing with him Not even attempting to counter attack. Each attack and miss he grew more and more tired. His move were sloppy and his arms were throbbing.

After one particularly reckless attack naraku was filled with pain from using to much of his normal chakra up. Which was the last barrier to the kyuubis reserve demonic energies within him. He staggered back and the fourth took the momentary standstill as a chance to attack and with a might kcik sent him hurtling into the forest breaking through trees only to be stopped a quarter mile away.

The fourth leisurely made his way to where naraku was sitting. "Have you had enough?" Naraku started laughing, "Still worried about your pathetic little orphan huh?" The fourth raised his eyebrows at the cackling naraku, "What do you mean?" Naraku looked at him like he was slow his disdain for the fourth remaining in tact no matter how much agony his body was in. He then said, "You wouldn't bother asking an enemy to your precious village whether or not he wished to continue if your son wasn't the price you paid. You wish to keep me alive long enough so that I can remove the seal in case you cant." The fourth twitched a little, "Well daddy dearest allow me to tell you the truth while yes the seal I placed upon your son is used to chose the sacrifice between him and the village. But I never said what happened to the other when the seal goes off."

The fourth eyes widened a fraction and naraku smirked, "When the seals goes off the seals sacrices the souls within as barter to open the void into the abyss where the sacrifice will remain until the end of time. But the other canidate the one that is not sacrificed by the seal will in deed be spared the void. But the energies built up in the seal upon them will burst from within them. That much condensed chakra exploding from one point. You of all people should appreciate the picture im painting for you. You are the one who gave me the idea. Its not so different from the rasengan. Except when this explodes it will take its host to the grave." With that naraku began laughing histerically.

The fourth unable to control his anger took out his blade and in burst of speed so quick that he might of broke the sound barrier he jammed it into narakus heart. Unable to react or move naraku could only lie there as he bled in the fourths hands. He eventually fell limp. For several seconds it remained as thus. The fourth hold the blade in place, naraku lying still. The world was shaken to the core. The fourth began to walk away from the body. He had walked several feet until he felt a hill in the air. He turned to see naraku stirring. The cut in his chest revealed the dark curse seals placed there long ago. Before the hokages very eyes the cound began to heal.

Naraku laughed as he pulled the blade from himself. When he spoke it was gravely and sounded as if though it was the voice of monster that haunted children's nightmares. The wound disappeared in seconds as naraku was surrounded by an unearthly chakra. Ckakra so strong that one could see it plainly. A black and evil chakra that was filled with evil desires. It sent chills down even a brave man's spine. He began to change his skin darkened and it seemed to tear. Underneath his splitting appeared not to be blood but more of the Evil energy it bit by bit engulfed him. Until he no longer even resembled a human being but a monsters resides only in the deepest darkest part of the human psyche.

He became a monster that held form only through this dark energy his tails flailed through the air. He opened his mouth to reveal a mighty roar. His energies were great. The fourth stood ready for what ever was coming next. He made the first move. With a hand empowered by the rasengan. He came running full speed toward the monstrous naraku. Naraku made no move to dodge he took the attack head on The fourth was sent hurtling way by the force of his own attack. But yet again narakus body began to heal itself at an incredible pace. The mutated naraku raised its arm and in one thrused to the ground created a shockwave so powerful that trees were torn up by there roots. The land was flattened and a humungous crater was made.

The fourth put some distance between him and the evil naraku, "How can I stop him? Each Of my attacks are healed instantly. He truly is a monster. There is only one way to stop him." Naraku began to gather a lot of chakra around him. Each second that passed the more chakra he condensed in a small black orb of terrifying power. He pointed it toward the fourth hokage and with a terrible roar sent it sailing toward him. Its power was so devastating that it shook the earth. The ground that it didn't hit turned molten. All trees were gone its explosion was brighter than the sun its shock wave as devastating as any tsunami. The earth was upturned and all that was in its path was gone. Nothing was left. Naraku let out a roar of victory. A scram that was heard by none in the siolence the blast created.

The fourth appeared right below the bellowing monster going through hand sign faster than one can imagine once finished he thrust his palm into the beast chest screaming, "Four season seal evil sealing jutsu!!!" The monstrous naraku began writhing as it lost its form and started to become human like again. Or as human as he can be. The fourth stood over the writhing naraku and naraku scrambled away from him. As he crawled he felt weaker than he felt for an age. He cursed the fourth and made to get to edge of the lake before fell into oblivion. He had to escape he had to live on. His began to hurt where his curse seals were. Grabbed them and noticed how little strength he had. Which made him crawl faster.

The fourth watched him warily from afar knowing that he could not escape in his condition. Watching as he transformed before his eyes. A snap in the woods caught the fourths attention and tsunade, jaraiya, and a conscious hikaru walked into view. The fourth immediately went and hugged hikaru. Jaraiya broke up the reunion thoug when he said, "Don't worry tsunade and I have neutralized the activation seal placed upon him and the village. We can remove it at are leisure now." The fourth looked up at jaraiya gratefully and held his child in a tighter embrace. Jaraiya then looked out at the immobile naraku who was at the edge of the river bed and said, "I see you were just wrapping up here." The fourth followed their gaze and one by one they made their way to naraku who took no notice of them.

Naraku was to busy staring at the river. What he saw within those waves was his greatest dream and worst nightmare. He saw…blue. He saw blue eyes. They were round and cold looking. Like they had been ghosted over but they were his. His hair was no longere red but soft and blonde. His face even looked lace sharp then it usually did. He looked just like the child from his visions…This must be his true form without the seals.

Naraku could not see through the tears. After so many years he finally sees himself. Hes dreamt of this day all his life. But they were not tears of joy they were tears of rage that he had to wait so long for this moment one that his own blood tried to take from him. But in the end gave to him. He can die content with that knowledge. But he still has more to do. He turned toward his stunned audience looked the fourth in the eye and said, "Hello father."

The fourth looked completely shocked it was as if he couldn't move or react to the world all was dead to him. For the spitting image of himself if a bit younger stood in front of him. Alive once more.

It came so softly from the fourths lips that one could easily have missed it "Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Aw it seems im not completely forgotten." He looked toward the confused hikaru, "But it seems that you tried seeing how easy it was to replace me." The fourth shouted back desperately, "I never tried to replace you hikaru is your brother I love you both." Naruto practically spat at him, "LIAR, you tried to kill me! You gave me up as a sacrifice so your village could survive. But here I am now years later to have my vengeance for that you've taken from me."

Hikaru looked from naruto to his father to naruto he then asked, "your naruto, you're my brother?" Naruto Looked at him and said, No naruto unawake died years ago. He died for his fathers greed. He never truly even existed." Hikaru wlaked towards him and shouted , "No that's not true dad sacrificed you for the good of the village he used you as the vessel for kyuubi so YOU would be a hero so you wou…" Naruto screamed "ENOUGH. Father sacrificed me so he could be a hero. I was never a hero I was only brought into this world to conserve his legacy and once my purpose was fulfilled they sent me to hell wallow for all of time."

"Father loved you", Hikaru said quietly.

Naraku grabbed hikaru and whispered in his ear, "LIke all things that has passed. Now lets see to the passing of the leaf village shall we? Naruto jammed his fist in to hikarus back and the seal on his stomach reactivated. He looked toward the fourth and said, "Well daddy dearest you have a choice save poor defenseless hikaru or the village your choice." Several screams were heard coming from the village. " It seems I spoke to soon the village will summon my father from the void. My true father will walk this land again. The kyuubi is being summoned using the life force of your own villagers and soon you all will die." Hikaru began convulsing and the fourth did the only ting that he could think of. His villagers were dying his son was dying and his options were limited.

A bright light was seen and a highroad was heard chakra so powerful that it warped the earth could be felt. The ground trembled The kyubbi was almost upon them. The hokage held his palm high in the air the swirling energies of the rasengan spinning strong. And in an instant it was done The explosion went all the way through narakus chest leaving a gaping hole where once his heart lay. The hokage held him and cried. The screams faded from the air. The demons roar subsided. Ands hikaru stopped moving The seal gone from him. The fourth held the dying Naruto. Naruto looked at him and said, "I will find when you join me in the dark." With that naraku jabbed a hidden blade into the grief stricken hokages heart and caught him unaware. The hokage fell to the earth dead. Before naraku followed him into the void he saw the waking eyes of hikaru and he looked at the motionless sannin. He thought of all the lives he had just taken into the void with him he saw there pain and agony. He could sense the death in the air. And for once in his life he was happy. In all the worlds he has existed in the darkness of the void is where he will find happiness.

THE END

_Okay here we are at the end at last. Thanks for sticking with me this far. Sorry it took so long to update but I had to work a lot. I hope you overall enjoyed this story. If not okay if you did kick ass. Like always im lazy but I will acknowledge the facet that the stories end really was anticlimactic so sorry to disappoint when I was at the end it was like five in the morning and I just wanted finish it already so I just rushed through so save the I hate this ending reviews ill just ignore them anyway. Sorry to those of you whom really showed me encouragement and I let you down at the end. Im sorry im tired right now. Tired of this story tired of working and just tired so sorry. I love you guys for sticking with me this far though. Id like to name specific people but I don't know how you'll feel after I post this. Oh well. If I get to annoyed with how this end later on I may repost this but for now its over. If you like this story though and you want to read more from my lazy self im going to post another dark naruto fic in about two to three weeks, It will be called the empty walls and it will be completely different from this story. So you wont get the same thing. Other than that I will take suggestions on anything you guys think should write next. Im clueless myself and bored. So why not. Well I love you guys bye. Go on shoo. _


End file.
